Melodia de Amor
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños de esa amistad surge un gran amor. Susana la prima de Candy hace todo lo posible para impedir que esten juntos, por lo que candy y terri tendran que luchar por su amor, una historia contada con canciones
1. Nuestra infancia

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capitulo 1. Nuestra Infancia**

El día empezaba a nacer, el lago Michigan era iluminado por los rayos de sol, al igual que cada una de las grandes mansiones situadas a su orilla, dos de ellas eran la más majestuosa, la de las familias Grandchester y Ardlay, lentamente fueron tomando vida, con la actividad de las personas que vivían ahí, ambas familias eran de las más ricas

La familia Grandchester estaba formada por el Harrison y Eleanor junto con su hijo Terrence al que todos llamaban Terry, por su parte la familia Ardlay estaba formado por un Señor de edad avanzada llamado Williams Ardlay y su esposa Mary Jane, el cual habían tenido una hija llamada Leslie las cuales se casó con un hombre exitoso llamado Richard White, y tuvieron una hija a la que nombraron Candice, pero de cariño le decían Candy, sin embargo murieron cuando la niña era demasiado pequeña, por lo cual sus abuelos se hicieron cargo de ella, llenándola de cariño y cuidados por lo cual Candy vivía muy feliz, debido a que las mansiones eran vecinas los niños se harían muy grande amigos, nuestra historia comienza ese día en especial, Candy contaba con 5 años de edad y Terri con 6.

La pequeña Candy se estaba despertando, como siempre bajaba a desayunar con sus abuelos

- Hola abuelito Williams, Hola abuelita Mary Jane

- Buenos días Candy, en unos momentos más el desayuno estará listo, por lo que te pido que te vayas a vestir, ya sabes que no es corrector desayunar en pijamas, a menos…

- Si lo sé abuela, a menos que sea un día especial, es que siempre amanezco con hambre – decía la niña de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y con pecas en su nariz

- Me da gusto que le hagas caso a tu abuelo Candy, además tenemos una sorpresa

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Así es Candy tenemos invitados a desayunar

- ¿Invitados?

- Así es pequeña, los Grandchester acaban de llegar de su viaje, tú estabas muy pequeña cuando se fueron – dijo el abuelo

- Pero ayer nos avisaron que ya habían llegado, ellos fueron grandes amigos de tus padres Candy – dijo la abuela

- ¿en serio? – dice la pequeña rubia con los ojos muy grandes

- Así es pequeña – responde el abuelo

- Entonces me voy a cambiar – la niña sube feliz, nunca había conocido personas que se llevaran con sus papás y aunque solo los conocía a través de las fotos y de lo que le habían contado sus abuelos, le emocionaba que alguien pudiera hablarles de su padre

En tanto en la casa de los Grandchester, Eleanor despertaba a su pequeño

- Terry, cariño, levántate, tenemos un compromiso

- mami, ¿tengo que ir?

- vamos cariño, no podemos dejarte solo, además conocerás a una nueva amiga

- ¿Amiga? Mamá las niñas no juegan como los niños, siempre quieren jugar a la comidita, cosas que aburren

- Pero Hijo, porque no la conoces, a lo mejor te cae bien, recuerda que no debes prejuzgar

- Lo siento mamá, si quieres que vaya, iré – dijo no muy convencido, pero no quería entristecer a sus padres, que por alguna razón habían insistido tanto en que fuera a ese lugar

Por su parte Candy estaba contenta, se había puesto un lindo vestido blanco con Lunares verdes, que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos y había bajado ayudar a la abuela Mary Jane, la cual se encontraba checando los últimos detalles del desayuno. Poco después los tres miembros de la familia Ardlay se encontraban en la sala esperando a sus invitados. Poco después la familia Grandchester llegaba con sus anfitriones, Candy como la niña educada que era los saludó con una breve reverencia

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos –

- El gusto es nuestro Candy, te presentamos a nuestro hijo Terri – el niño no tuvo más remedio que saludarla, pero al verla se quedó sorprendido, es decir nunca había visto una niña llena de pecas

- Hola Terri, soy Candy – le dijo la niña ofreciéndole su mano para que se la estrechara, cosa que lo sorprendió pues la mayoría de las niñas se las daban para que le dieran un beso, por lo que le estrecha la mano a la rubia y se queda viéndola

- Son pecas, no tienes porque sorprenderte, ¿Acaso no habías visto una persona con pecas? –

El niño niega con la cabeza, por lo que Candy se ríe y jalándolo porque todavía estaban agarrándolo de la mano se lo lleva al comedor, lo que nuevamente sorprendió a Terri "vaya que esta niña es especial" pensaba para sí mismo

Una vez en el comedor se instalaron en los lugares donde les indicaron, por supuesto Candy se portó a la altura, cuando era necesario se portaba como todo una señorita, pero trataba de ser ella misma sin decepcionar a sus abuelos, al terminar el desayuno Candy se dirige a sus abuelos para preguntarles

- Abuelos ¿puedo ir a jugar con Terri?

- Por supuesto Candy, pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

- Terri, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

- No me gusta jugar al te ni a las muñecas – dice el niño serio

- No te dije que jugáramos a las muñecas, sino que si quieres ir al parque de juegos que tengo en el jardín - le dice la niña, pero piensa "niño tendría que ser"

- De acuerdo

- Entonces espérame me cambio de ropa, no puedo ir de vestido a los juegos, "no es propio de una señorita" – esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de su institutriz, lo que provocó que Terri se riera, momentos después Candy bajaba con unos un overol de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros y un sombrero de paja – Estoy lista vámonos, te apuesto que no me alcanzas – al decir esto sale corriendo, Terri salió en reaccionar pero por más esfuerzo que hizo no pudo alcanzarla sino hasta que llegaron a los juegos había de todo, pero de los que más había eran los tipo escaladores

- Vamos Terri, sube – le dice a la niña que se encontraba trepada en una torre, Terri cada vez se sorprendía más con ella, realmente era extraordinaria una mezcla de una pequeña dama, pero con un toque de rebeldía que le gustaba, después de hora ymedia hora de estar jugando

- Candy, eres genial – le dice Terri emocionado

- Lo sé, mis abuelos siempre me lo dicen, ¿quieres ir a mi casa del árbol? –

- ¿Tienes casa de árbol?

- por supuesto, vamos – los dos se dirigen a ella, pero Candy no sube por las escaleras, sino por el árbol y Terri la sigue al llegar está todo preparado para un pequeño almuerzo

- Sé que no te gusta jugar el té, pero que te parece si comemos algo, ya hace hambre ¿no crees? – el asiente la cabeza y ambos se sientan a comer

- Jamás me imaginé que fueras así – le dice Terri

- ¿Cómo me imaginaste? – lo interroga Candy

- Pues cómo las demás niñas, que no pueden hacer nada porque se ensucia su traje, se lastimas y cosas así –

- ¡Ah! Realmente mi institutriz quiere que sea así, y en algunas ocasiones lo hago – dijo con gesto de fastidio haciendo que ambos interrumpieran en risa

- Sabes Candy, te propongo algo tengamos nuestros nombre secreto

- ¿Nombre Secreto?

- Así es, uno donde sólo sepamos que somos nosotros, por ejemplo tu puede ser Tarzán pecas, Mono pecas…

- Terri – le dice la niña enfadada

- No te enojes Candy, con ese nombre nadie sabrá que eres tú

- y tu nombre ¿Cuál sería?

- pues tú tendrías que ponérmelo –

- De acuerdo lo pensaré, aunque creo que llevará la palabra engreído – ambos ríen, después de un tiempo los Grandchester se despiden,

El tiempo pasa, Candy y Terri van a la misma escuela, son muy grandes amigos, lo que mucha veces provoca envidias y celos por parte de los demás niños y niñas, sin embargo cuando Terri cumple 11 años tiene que entrar a la secundaria, recibe la noticia fatal

- Terri, hijo, necesitamos hablar contigo – le dicen sus padres

- ¿Qué pasa papá, mamá?

- lo que sucede es que por razones de trabajo tenemos que cambiarnos de lugar de residencia, por lo que nos iremos de aquí, tendremos que ir a Londres, donde viven tus abuelos

- Pero papa, mis amigos están aquí, toda mi vida está en Michigan

- Lo sé hijo, pero no es el fin del mundo, podrás comunicarte con ellos de mil maneras, cartas, email, chat, sé que es apresurado pero tenemos dos días para despedirnos de todos – Terri, estaba muy triste y fue a ver a su amiga Candy, sabía dónde encontrarla, en la casa del árbol, mejor dicho en las ramas que estaban arriba de la casa del árbol, era el lugar favorito de Candy, le gustaba leer y escuchar canciones y ese lugar era perfecto para que no la molestaran

- Terri ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo? – al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su gran amigo

- Sólo he venido a despedirme

- ¿Despedirte?

- Si Candy, en tres días me voy a Londres

- Terri ¿siempre seremos amigos? ¿verdad?

- Si Candy somos amigos hoy y siempre, nuestra amistad no va a cambiar nunca

Somos amigos, de ustedes amigos,  
amigos de verdad,  
por siempre amigos, de ustedes amigos  
no vamos a cambiar.

Días después los amigos se despedían en el aeropuerto, no sabían porque pero sentía que al alejarse una parte de su corazón quedaba con el otro, pasarían años para que ellos se volvieran a encontrar

continuará

* * *

hola chicas seguidoras de los fics de candy, soy nueva en este Foro (Candy Candy) mas no en el de Sailor Moon, sin embargo uno de mis sueños ha sido escribir algunos fics para esta serie, esperando lo gusten, este Fic será acompañado de canciones, o fragmentos de canciones que traten de evocar los sentimientos de los personajes o relaten lo que está pasando, les dejo el primer capitulo y la primera canción, por supuesto que habran muchas más, para los que han leído mis fics, tendrá el estilo de Sinfonía de Amor, pero será otra historia completamente diferente

Espero les guste y me lo puedan hacer saber a traves de un pequeño Review

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

La canción se llama Somos Amigos y la interpreta el grupo Timbiriche


	2. Conociendo nuevos amigos

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capitulo 2. Conociendo nuevas amigas**

Hacía casi un año que Terri se había ido a estudiar a Londres, tanto él como Candy procuraban escribirse una vez por semana, cuando se podía debido a la diferencia de horarios chateaban y lógico siempre se mandaba email con los clásicos mensajes de eres un gran amigo, porque eso eran ellos grande amigos. _son las noticias que nos va uniendo, te cuento cosas porque se que en ti puedo confiar, no tengo motivos para dudar de tus palabras ni para decir que no tengo tu confianza, te necesito siempre en la vida un camino, que evade latidos que poco a poco voy consiguiendo _

Candy se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el último correo que su amigo Terry le escribía, cuando escucha la criada le avisa que sus abuelos la llaman

- Señorita Candy, sus abuelos la esperan en el salón, parecen que tienen visita

- Gracias Dorothy, en un momento bajo – dice la rubia.

En el salón los señores Ardlay se encontraban recibiendo a los Marlow: Gerald y Charlotte, junto con su hija Susana, la cual era rubia y de ojos azules, ellos eran parientes lejanos, momentos después baja Candy, tan risueña como siempre, al verla tan elegantemente vestida, pero sobre todo alegre, despertó un poco de celos en Susana

- Buenos días a todos – dijo Candy al entrar al salón

- Pasa Candy, te presento a los Marlow: Gerald, Charlotte y su hija Susana, Gerald es hijo de mi Primo Raymond – dijo el abuelo

- Mucho gusto – dijo la rubia pecosa

- Igualmente Candy – dijeron los Marlow – esperemos que Susana y tú sean buenas amigas, nosotros nos hemos mudado para acá, así que aprovechamos para visitarlos, Susana va a estudiar en la misma escuela en la que vas – declaró Margaret con una voz demasiado melosa

- Me alegro- dice Candy – espero que podamos ser buenas amigas, también Annie estudia ahí, ella es mi mejor amiga, además de Terry y mis primos Archi y Stir

- Por supuesto Candy, me encantará ser tu amiga – dice Susana fingiendo una sonrisa, sus padres le habían hablado de su prima Candy, en realidad desde que supo que ellos tenían más dinero y mejor posición social sintió un especia de envidia, pues siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención en todos los lugares donde había vivido y quería que ese no fuera la excepción.

La comida transcurrió serenamente, caía la tarde cuando los Marlow se marcharon, y antes de dormir Candy le respondió el correo a su amigo Terry

_Querido Terry: _

_Espero me da gusto saber que pudiste entrar al club de teatro, sabemos que siempre te gusto la actuación, sabes hoy conocí a una prima lejana, es muy linda, se llama Susana sólo espero que no sea como Elisa, tú sabes que nunca pude llevarme bien con ella, siempre estaba burlándose de mí, de mis modales y también de Annie, a pesar de que ella si se comporta como toda una dama, recuerdo que me decías que éramos como el agua y el aceite por lo diferente que somos, pero me siento a gusto con ella, sobre todo me ha apoyado con lo de tu partida, pues tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo nuestra gran amistad, el tiempo no borrará de eso estoy segura, Porque tú eres alguien especial y no te pareces a nadie y tenemos la más bella amistad que existe en la vida, me da gusto que te estés adaptando a tu nueva vida, cómo sabes la próxima semana entro a la Secundaria, entraré al Real Colegio San Pablo en la sección de Señorita, hubiese querido ir a otra escuela, pero sabes que todos los miembros de la familia Ardlay deben estudiar ahí, espero no dar tanta guerra a las religiosas, pues según dice Elisa que mis modales no son para ese lugar, pero mis abuelos, Annie y mis primos Stir y Archi opinan lo contrario y con respecto a mis "primos" ellos también estudiaran ahí, se regresan a Chicago, parece que el abuelo quiere que la familia este unida._

_Terry, amigo, te dejo deseándote lo mejor _

_Tu amiga de siempre_

_Candy_

Tal como Candy le había contado a Terry llegó el día en que ella entró al colegio, Sus abuelos quedaron de acuerdo con los papás de Annie, los Brighton para llevarlas, en la entrada se encontraron con Susana y sus padres. Annie era de cabellos negros, largos y lacios, con unos grandes ojos azules, se había hecho amiga de Candy debido a que la había defendido de unos niños que se habían burlado de ella al entrar a la escuela, debido a que ella entró a mediados del año escolar y era un poco tímida, gracias a Candy, Annie pudo tener una gran amiga.

- Hola Candy – dijo Susana

- Hola Susana, te presento a Annie, mi mejor amiga – dice Candy

- Mucho Gusto Susana – dice Annie

- Igualmente, Annie, espero que también podamos ser buenas amigas – expresa Susana

Momentos después se realizó la ceremonia de inicio de cursos de ambas secciones, generalmente en los grandes eventos se reunían las dos secciones pues había familias que tenían hijos en ambas secciones, uno de ellos era la Leangan, con sus hijos Elisa y Neal, ella era pelirroja y su hermano de cabellos castaños, sin embargo eran unos engreídos, tratando siempre de molestar a Candy, desde que la habían conocido Elisa no pudo soportar que Candy fuera apreciada por todas las personas que la conocían a pesar de no comportarse como una señorita, es decir a Candy le gustaba subirse a los arboles, jugar a las carreras y todas aquellas actividades que según algunas personas no estaban permitidas para las niñas de la alta sociedad. Por su parte Neal tenía otro propósito: conquistar a Candy y no porque le gustara, sino porque sabía que era la heredera de la fortuna Ardlay y con esto tendría su futuro asegurado.

Las clases empezaron por supuesto ese día anduvo con Candy y Annie, sin embargo ella necesitaba algo más, pues tanto la rubia pecosa como la pelinegra eran muy amables y humildes a pesar de ser unas chicas consideradas de las más populares, por lo que en un momento se separó de ella para ir al baño, ahí se encontró con Elisa que estaba platicando con sus amigas

- Se dieron cuenta de Candy y Annie, se pusieron hablar con las becadas – dijo Elisa con profunda repugnancia

- Así es, de verdad que a Annie le hace mal andar con Candy, juntándose con toda esa chusma, no se dan cuenta que el dinero nos da categoría – decía una de las amigas de Elisa

- En eso tienes razón querida, si bien es cierto que por apariencias debemos hacer "obras de caridad" no es para que consideres a esos tus amigos – decía otra chica

- Les doy la razón en eso – intervino Susana

- Tú ¿eres nueva? Pero ¿no te vi con Candy? – cuestionó Elisa

- Así es me llamo Susana Marlow y bueno mis papás conocen a los abuelos de Candy, pero realmente no entiendo cómo Candy habla con las becadas, o con los nuevos ricos – dijo Susana despectivamente

- Ahh – dijeron las chicas – si tienes razón, algunas de las niñas sus padres acaban de hacer sus fortunas, pero eso no le quita que sean unas vulgares – expresó Elisa

- Así lo naco no se le quitará nunca – respondió Susana

- Bueno Susana, disculpa mi falta de cortesía mi nombre es Elisa Leagan y mis amigas son Catherine Jhonson y Karen Stanton

- Mucho gusto – dicen todas

- Por supuesto que puedes andar con nosotras, si hace lo prefieres – dijo Elisa

- Supongo que lo haré, ustedes corresponden más a mi círculo social que Candy, no entiendo cómo teniendo tanto dinero no se comporte como todo una dama – expresó Susana

- Eso se debe a su padre, era un nuevo rico, sin cultura y como sabes eso se hereda, no entiendo como la madre de Candy se pudo casar con él –respondió Elisa, por supuesto que después de ese encuentro Susana prefirió estar más con Elisa, por supuesto que Candy no le dio importancia, debido a que mucha gente de la "aristocracia" no le gustaba que sus hijas se juntaran con gente que no era de su condición social, por supuesto había sus excepciones en los que se encontraban los padres de Annie, los abuelos de Candy y por supuestos los padres de Stir y Archi.

Tenían un mes de haber comenzado las clases, cuando en el salón donde se encontraban las chicas llegó una nueva alumna

- Señoritas – dijo la hermana Margaret al entrar al salón

- Buenos días hermana Margaret – respondió la clase

- Les informo que tenemos un nuevo miembro en este real colegio San Pablo, es una chica que vino de nuestro colegio en Londres, se llama Patricia O'Brian – en ese momento entra una jovencita de cabellos negros, con lentes

- Por favor señorita O'Brian presentese a la clase – le ordena la hermana Margaret

- Buenos días soy Patricia O'Brian, pueden llamarme Patty – dijo tímidamente

- Puedes pasar a sentarse – expresó la hermana y por supuesto Patty se fue al lugar que estaba disponible a un lado de Candy, esto era porque en el salón de Candy la mayoría de las chicas eran como Elisa, al sentarse Patty escuchó una voz que ni siquiera Candy ni Annie pudieron identificar – Que novedad, se llama Patricia y le dicen Patty, lo mejor sería que la llamaran Patito Feo – y se escuchan después de eso risitas, Candy y Annie voltearon a ver a la recién llegada y la vieron derramar pequeñas lágrimas que se ocultaban por sus anteojos. Candy sólo envió su mirada hacia donde había salido el comentario, y pudo ver las risitas burlonas de Elisa, Susana y sus amigas, al verla Susana hizo la cara de yo no fui.

Al terminar la clase, todas salieron con excepción de Patty, Candy y Annie

- Hola Patty, soy Candy y esta es mi amiga Annie – dijo la pecosa con una voz amigable

- Hola Candy, Hola Annie – dijo tímidamente Patty

- Queremos ser tus amigas, realmente debe ser difícil cambiarse de todo lo que está acostumbrado – dijo Annie

- Así es, pero a mi padre lo cambiaron de su trabajo, afortunadamente en Chicago está también el colegio San Pablo, yo estudiaba en él ahí en Londres – dijo la recién llegada

- Si sabemos que hay en varios lugares – dijo Annie

- ¿En Serio? No lo sabía – dijo Candy

- Mi papá me lo dijo, tú sabes que estuvimos a punto de cambiarnos – expresó Annie

- Afortunadamente no te fuiste, eres mi mejor amiga – le dijo Candy – y espero que Patty también lo sea

- Tienes razón, es bueno tener una nueva amiga – expresó Annie

- Ahora sí seremos tres, como los mosqueteros – rio la rubia y las otras dos chicas también rieron

Por supuesto que al llegar encontró en su computadora un correo de su amigo Terry, por lo que se puso a leerlo

_Mi querida Tarzán Pecosa _

_Me da gusto que estudie contigo tu amiga Annie y que tengas la posibilidad de tener una nueva amiga, en cuanto a Elisa, no le hagas caso, creo que ella siempre estuvo celosa de ti, porque aunque no lo creas tenías un gran número de admiradores, por supuesto también me envidiaban por ser el amigo de la chica más hermosa de Chicago, y es que ella a pesar de comportarse "como una dama" aunque creo más bien como una arpía (jaja es broma) nunca tuvo un admirador, Sabes quiero pedirte que nunca cambies me gusta así tu forma de ser en realidad Candy eres maravillosa, desde que te conocí has sido alguien especial en mi vida, y espero que sigamos siendo grandes amigos. Sabes mi padre me dijo que podemos ir para las fiestas Navideñas siempre y cuando no haya ningún problema en la compañía, ruego por que eso sea cierto, _

_Nos vemos Tarzán pecosa, _

_Tu terrible Terry _

Al leerla Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de un tiempo para aquí le emocionaba mucho tener noticias de él, y realmente esperaba que pudieran verse en las fiestas navideñas, pero algo le decía que tal vez no lo vería pronto, sino que pasaría mucho tiempo para ello

Por supuesto Candy le contestó diciéndole que había encontrado una nueva amiga _yo encontré una amiga que venía muy cerquita, me acerque hacia donde estaba ella, la encontré bien asustada y eso me aterrorizaba no sabía qué hacer pues me puse a pensar que sin la vida no encontraría tan buena amiga _tanto como tú eres amiga

continuará

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre

Canciones en orden de aparición Amistad de Ha-ash, Yo soy tu amigo fiel de Toy Story (Disney), Tu amigo de Maelo Ruíz, La pareja ideal de Marco Antonio Muñiz (el buki) y Maricela y nuevamente Amistad de Ha-ash

* * *

hola chicas disculpen la tardanza, en realidad, se me fue un poco la inspiración, pero regresó, si casi un mes después de haber publicado el fic, pero más vale tarde que nunca, aquí está el segundo capítulo, las canciones se incluyen como si fueran parte de la trama, espero les guste y como siempre me lo puedan hacer saber a traves de un pequeño Review pues me motivan a inspirarme para actualizar, pero como dicen hay veces hay que tener Serenidad y paciencia, mucha paciencia

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

7 de enero de 2010


	3. El cumpleaños de Candy

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capítulo 3 El cumpleaños de Candy**

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que empezaron las clases, Candy, Annie y Patty se habían convertido en amiga inseparables , las había unido una gran amistad _[ Nos unirá nuestra amistad, que ha nacido conviviendo, entre nervios aprendiendo]_ se habían denominado las tres mosqueteras, más que nada porque utilizaban su lema "todos para uno y uno para todos", se ayudaban mutuamente, pero sobre todo apoyan a los chicas becadas que eran objeto de burlas y bromas pesadas por parte de Elisa y sus amigas, por supuesto que Susana hacía las cosas de manera oculta, no quería tener problemas con los Ardlay, sin embargo ella era la de las ideas, que las demás hacían lideradas por Elisa.

Empezaban las fiestas decembrinas _[ el invierno, diciembre tan frío como antes, diciembre, navidad, no quiero que termine diciembre ] _y lógicamente tanto Candy como Terry querían verse en esa Navidad,

- Oh Terry, en realidad me gustaría que estuvieras aquí _[ quiero que sepas, que aquí en mi mesa, para ti tengo un lugar. Por eso y muchas cosas más, ven a mi casa esta Navidad]_ realmente me gustaría charlar contigo amigo – decía la linda rubia por el teléfono a su amigo de la infancia

- Tienes razón tarzán pecosa – dijo el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea – Terry – exclamó Candy – discúlpame Candy, pero realmente te extraño por _[ Ahora ya es tiempo, de que charlemos, pues nada se perdió, en estos días, todo se olvida, y nada sucedió ]_ me gustaría prometerte que estaré contigo para Navidad, pero dependo de lo que diga mi padre, y como caballero inglés no quiero prometerte que voy a estar contigo y luego fallarte – explicaba Terry, realmente quería ver a su amiga, la extrañaba

Una vez terminada la plática, Terry se fue a ver a su padre

- papá, podríamos hablar – dice el chico al entrar al despacho de su padre, el cual estaba sumergido en grandes torres de papel, debido a su trabajo

- Dime Terry, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti – le dice el señor, dejando a un lado lo que e staba haciendo

- Estas navidades quisiera pasarla con los Ardley, podemos viajar a América – le dijo el chico con la esperanza de poder escuchar el ansiado sí

- Terry, por este momento me es imposible viajar, pero… porque no invitamos a los Ardlay, ellos pueden venir de paso conocerían nuestra casa – dijo el duque debido a que no podía salir de Londres por sus múltiples compromisos, no sólo de trabajo sino también sociales especialmente por el título de nobleza

- Es una buena idea Padre, hablaré con Candy para decirle – Terry se va y el padre queda pensativo, en ese momento entra su esposa

- Querido, ¿Qué pasa? – al verlo pensando sobre todo porque el señor era muy activo y cuando pensaba era porque tenía algún plan que estaba ideando o resolviendo un problema demasiado serio

- Es Terry, parece que está enamorado – le dice a su esposa

- de su amiga Candy – le responde Eleanor, su esposo la ve extrañado, ella le dice – esposo mío, es muy notorio, sólo habla de ella, sólo espero que realmente su amor sea muy fuerte, porque ahora que están separados, pueden deslumbrarse por otras personas

En tanto Terry había hablado nuevamente con su amiga

- Terry, porque la prisa, si no tiene media hora que hablamos – expresó Candy totalmente, roja, últimamente todo lo relacionado con Terry la hacía sonrojar

- Candy, es que lo que tengo que decir es urgente – le dijo el pelinegro

- eso quiere decir dos cosas: que vendrás a pasar la Navidad o lo contrario que te quedarás en Londres – dijo la rubia pecosa

- Es lo último, pero mis padres me pidieron que te invite a ti y a tus abuelos a pasar las Navidades aquí en Londres – dice el chico

- Eso es fantástico, le diré a mis abuelos, estoy segura que dirán que sí – ambos ríen pues sus sueños de volverse a encontrar estaba muy pronto de realizarse. Pero muchas veces el destino nos tiene reservado algo diferente a lo que planeamos, quince días antes de que se realizara el viaje el abuelo de Candy enfermó,

- Lo siento, Señora Ardlay, señorita White, pero el señor Williams, no podrá realizar viajes, por un buen tiempo – dice el galeno, al escucharlo Candy se puso a llorar, pues no podría ver a Terry esta navidad, pero también esto limitaba viajes posteriores, al menos hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad, pero lo que más tristeza le daba era darle la noticia a su amigo, tantos planes que tenían y ahora todo se venía para abajo, pero también le dolía la enfermedad de su abuelo, con todo el dolor de su corazón le tuvo que decir a su amigo la verdad.

Candy tomo el teléfono para hablarle a su amigo, sin embargo en ese momento no se encontraba, por lo que decidió enviarle un mail

_Terry _

_No sé cómo decirte, pero mi abuelo enfermó, no podremos pasar la Navidad juntos, no sabes lo triste que me puso esa noticia, pues con ella recibí dos malas noticias, la primera es que no iré a Londres y la segunda que mi abuelo está delicado, espero que pronto podamos vernos, tu amiga que te quiere _

_Candy_

La noticia por supuesto afectos a los dos y aunque ambos estaban tristes sin saber porqué, sabían que algún día se volverían a ver, de eso estaban seguros.

_Candy _

_Amiga, comprendo tu preocupación y desgraciadamente mi padre no puede salir de Londres, realmente deseaba que vinieras a mi casa en esta Navidad, pero ante todo está la salud de tu abuelo, espero verte pronto _

_Tu engreído amigo _

_Terry_

Pasó el tiempo, por supuesto la amistad entre Terry y Candy se iba afianzando, así como el de Candy y sus amigas Annie y Patty, los días pasaron hasta convertirse en años, y llegó la fecha en que Candy tenía que empezar con los preparativos para sus quince años

- Candy, pequeña en el próximo mayo cumplirás tus quince años _[ Cual cosa que desconoce tu hermosura, cual luna que brilla en mi interior. Quince primaveras, niña son tus años de toda la más preciosa flor]_ es por eso que quisiera que organizáramos tu fiesta, por tu abuelo no te preocupes, el doctor dice que está mejor, no puede viajar pero una fiesta no le hará daño, por lo que es necesario organizarla – le dijo su abuela con ternura

- Gracias abuela – expresó Candy mientras abrazaba a la anciana

- ¿Por qué no invitas a Terry, estoy segura que será un buen pretexto para que se vean, además puede ser tu chambelán?

- Abuela, gracias, esa es una fantástica idea – expresaba alegre la rubia pecosa, en ese momento entra una llamada

- Señorita Candy, le habla su amigo Terry – dice Dorothy

- Terry, justo pensaba llamarte – dijo Candy cuando tomó el auricular

- Pues te gané Tarzán Pecosa, la verdad te hablaba porque mi mamá estuvo platicando con tu abuela acerca de tus quince años, mi papá está haciendo ajuste a su agenda para que en esas fechas quede libre, para estar en tu fiesta – le dice alegremente el chico inglés

- ¿en serio Terry? – cuestiona emocionada la chica

- Por supuesto, mi padre me lo debe pues desde que vinimos a Londres no hemos podido ir a Chicago, claro él nunca se imaginó que tantos compromisos lo iban agobiar – dijo Terry con un dejo de tristeza

- Te entiendo, pero… realmente te extraño – dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

- Lo sé, porque a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo – decía el pelinegro – pero eso sí me tendrás que conceder al menos cinco piezas de baile, una por cada año que no pasamos juntos

- Bueno, si eres mi chambelán tendrás todo mi carnet, y tendré que pedirte permiso para bailar con alguien más – expresó Candy

- ¿si soy tu chambelán? Por supuesto que quiero serlo, eres mi mejor amiga – después de tal declaración ambos siguieron haciendo planes sobre ese día, por supuesto después de colgar Candy se dio cuenta que en ella había despertado un sentimiento, un amor había nacido, un amor hacia su gran amigo Terry

Al otro día en la escuela

- Candy… - le decían a la linda rubia Annie y Patty, pero ella se encontraba soñando

- Candy, ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace un tiempo te notó un poco soñadora – le preguntó Patty a la hora del receso

- Sabes Patty, creo que Candy está enamorada, tiene la misma expresión que tengo cuando veo a Archi – dice Anny, por lo que la cara de la rubia se tiñó de rojo

- entonces es verdad, estás enamorada – dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Patty como Annie

- Si chicas, descubrí que me he enamorado de Terry – dice sonrojada

- Y él que te dice – preguntó Annie

- no se lo he dicho, quiero hacerlo personalmente, va a venir para mi fiesta de quince años, me lo prometió por supuesto con el hecho de que sus padres puedan venir o le den permiso – dijo la pecosa

- y en verdad piensas decírselo – cuestionó Annie

- Si Annie, entre Terry y yo nunca ha habido secretos, además que estoy casi segura que él siente lo mismo por mí – le respondió a su amiga – bueno, eso es lo que pienso, pero conociendo a mi gran amigo estoy segura que tiene unos sentimientos muy fuertes hacia mí

Las tres chicas siguieron platicando sin darse cuenta de que una persona había escuchado su conversación: Susana Marlowe, al escucharlas pensó "Así que estás enamorada de ese tal Terry, pues de mi cuenta corre querida Candy que él no venga a tu fiesta, no le podrás decir que estás enamorada de él porque haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para que tu Terry se enamore de mí"

Los días siguieron su curso, cada vez se acercaba más la fecha deseada tanto para Candy como para Terry, los quince años, faltaba casi un mes para la fiesta cuando Terry supo de una fatal noticia

- Terry, hijo, ¿podrías venir al despacho? – le dijo su madre, al escucharla el pelinegro tuvo un mal presentimiento, entró al lugar y vio a sus padres muy serios

- ¿qué pasa mamá, papá? ¿Por qué me llamaron? – cuestionó, sabiendo de antemano que tal vez no le gustaría la respuesta

- Hijo, sabemos lo importante qué es para ti asistir a la fiesta de tu amiga Candy, al igual que es para nosotros, sin embargo no siempre podemos hacer lo que queramos – dijo el Señor Grandchester

- ¿Qué quieres decir padre? – preguntó el chico un tanto enojado, "qué le trataban de decir sus padres, que no iban a ir a la fiesta de Candy"

- Que no vamos a ir a la fiesta de Candy, me mandan a un asunto de la embajada inglesa a la India, y tengo que ir con mi familia, el viaje durará dos meses, lo siento, en verdad Terry – le dijo el duque

- No puedes hacerme esto padre, le prometí a Candy ser su chambelán, tengo que estar con ella – decía histérico el chico de cabellos negros

- Lo sabemos hijo – dijo dulcemente su madre –pero entiende que las obligaciones de tu padre en el trabajo no se pueden evitar

- ¿y mis obligaciones? ¿Mis compromisos? ¿No son importantes? – decía llorando de rabia

- Terry, Hijo, lo sabemos sin embargo, parece que este compromiso surgió de la nada, todos los demás estaban ocupados, si no los conociera, podría decir que se trata de una conspiración de su parte – bromeó el señor

- Así es hijo, nos acaban de informar, por Candy, no te preocupes le avisamos a su abuelo, él comprendió, en verdad lo sentimos hijo, apenas tenga vacaciones tu papá nos iremos a Chicago, es una promesa – dijo la madre de Terry

- ya no creo en sus promesas – expresó el chico molesto, y salió del despacho se fue a su cuarto a llorar de rabiar porque aunque _[ dicen que los hombres no deben llorar]_ a él no le importaba, de alguna manera tenía que desahogar su frustración "_[pero yo no pude contener mi llanto y cerrando los ojos me puse a llorar]_

En Chicago la situación no era menos terrible, Candy estaba en el jardín con sus abuelos, ellos trataban de darle la noticia de la mejor forma posible

- ¿quieres decir que Terry no estará en mis quince años? – decía llorando la rubia

- Así es pequeña, a su padre lo mandaron a la India, lo sentimos – decían los abuelos, pero la chica no soportó más y se fue a su cuarto a llorar, todas sus ilusiones estaban hechas pedazos, el día más importante de su adolescencia lo pasaría sin el amor de su vida, parecía que el destino estaba en su contra, pero no era el destino era una malvada persona llamada Susana Marlowe

**_Flash Back_**

_Susana estaba llegando a su casa, su padre se encontraba en su despacho como siempre _

_- papá, ¿todavía tienes a tus amigos en Londres? – dijo la rubia de ojos azules _

_- por supuesto pequeña, ¿Por qué preguntas? – cuestionó el señor a su hija _

_- papi ¿Qué tanto me quieres? – cuestionó la chica _

_- Mucho mi pequeña, eres mi máximo tesoro – decía el hombre y en realidad sabía que su hija era preciosa, pero al igual que él y su esposa terriblemente ambiciosos, esperaban que pudiera casarse con un rico heredero, pues su fortuna se le había ido de las manos _

_- Entonces, ¿a ti te gustaría que me casara con un noble y rico heredero? – _

_- Al decir noble, ¿hablas de títulos de nobleza? – cuestionó el papá con un brillo de ambición en sus ojos _

_- Así es, pero para ello tengo que evitar que "mi futuro esposo" venga a los quince años de Candy, si ella lo ve puede metérsele por los ojos y quitármelo – expresó Susana, al ver en el rostro de su padre que este no comprendía le explicó – papá, Candy está enamorada de Terry Grandchester, si lo ve segura que lo chantajeara pues fueron amigos, él me gusta – "aunque no lo haya visto" esto último lo pensó – por lo que pido que hables con tus amigos de Londres y eviten que los Grandchester vengan a los quince años de Candy _

_- No te preocupes pequeña, así lo haré – y por supuesto que lo hicieron, lograron que Terry y su familia no pudiera asistir a tan ansiado festejo _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Candy superó el dolor que le causaba el que su amado Terry no pudiera estar con ella, y trató de disfrutar al máximo su fiesta, al fin y al cabo ella era la quinceañera, ese día Candy despertó sintiéndose diferente _[ yo no sé porque me siento hoy tan diferente, porque no quiero nada con la gente, ¿qué será?] _la rubia se vio al espejo y se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado _[ yo no sé porque mi cuerpo cambia día con día, y siento que yo ya no soy la misma, ahora despierta la mujer que en mi dormía y poco a poco se muere la niña: empieza la aventura de la vida. Ahora me enciende como un sol la primavera mis sueños se convierten en promesas me cambia el corazón de quinceañera ]_

Sus amigos y sus primos hicieron que ese día lo disfrutara al máximo, y por supuesto Candy lo hizo, empezó la fiesta y Candy entró del brazo de su abuelo, el viejo al verla tan linda no pudo sentir admiración por su pequeña nieta, - _[ Hoy es un día especial, como todos lo podemos ver cumpliste tus quince años muy lejos se quedo tu niñez ]_ – le decía su abuelo – _[ hoy te podemos mirar bailar ya tu primer vals, quinceañera] _mi linda Candy _[ que vas sonriente a enfrentar por primera vez tu papel de adolecente, muy buena suerte, porque la vida es tan difícil en verdad te deseamos la dicha siempre ]_ Candy se sentía dichosa, a pesar de la ausencia de su amado Terry, vio el cariño que todos sus amigos le tenía, lejos de ahí en la India un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules pensaba en ella _[ Solo quince años y eres la mujer que quiero…sueño y pienso en ti cada momento, me encantan tus ojitos tiernos de niña consentida]_ ambos corazones tenían la esperanza de volverse a encontrar, sin embargo una sombra empañaría la felicidad de ambos.

continuará

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

Canciones utilizadas.-

Nuestra amistad de eurojunior, Diciembre de disidente, Ven a mi casa esta Navidad cantada por Angelica Vale u otros artistas, la magia de tus quince años de los salsa kids, dicen que los hombres no deben llorar de Pedro Fernández, Quinceañera de Timbiriche, Quinceañera de los Yonics, quinceañera de Peter Manjarrez

* * *

hola chicas disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba buscando las canciones adecuadas para este capitulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten, si bien es cierto que el amor entre ellos es real, Susana se interpondrá entre ellos, haciendolos sufrir mucho, pero al final el amor triunfará

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

20 de enero de 2010


	4. Esa mujer

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capítulo 4 Esa Mujer**

La fiesta de quince años de Candy fue la mejor, aún no había terminado, en eso los abuelos llevaron a la rubia a un salón privado

- pequeña este es nuestro regalo –le dijeron

- Hola Tarzán Pecosa – escucho decir

- Terry – dijo asombrada al ver que en la pantalla estaba el dueño de sus suspiros

- Así es Candy, no pude estar contigo presente pero quería verte, tus abuelos idearon el comunicarnos por una video conferencia y wow te ves bellísima – le dijo al verla en su vestido, era verde con corte imperial, la falda era amplia y vaporosa tenía varías olanes que parecía que la chica estaba en un capullo de rosa

- Gracias Terry – dijo sonrojándose – realmente es muy lindo el poder verte aunque sea de esta manera

- Lo mismo dijo - expresó el pelinegro – espero que pronto podamos estar juntos como antes

Candy se quedó platicando un rato con su amigo, hablaron de cosas triviales, ella estuvo tentada a decirle lo que sentía pero en verdad quería hacerlo cuando estuvieran frente a frente

Pasaron los días y ya pronto era el tiempo en que Candy tendría que ir a la preparatoria, sabía que tenía que buscar la adecuada pues su sueño era ser una gran enfermera, a pesar de que algunos le decían que esa profesión no era para una señorita de sociedad, contaba con el apoyo de sus abuelos, sus amigas y por supuesto Terry

En casa de Susana, las cosas eran un poco diferentes pues ella tenía planeado estudiar en "Londres" su plan de quitarle a Terry a Candy estaba en camino

- papá entonces ¿vamos a ir a Londres? – preguntaba insistentemente

- Así es pequeña, estuve hablando con algunos contactos, trabajaré con algunos colegas, además viviremos en un pequeño condominio, no será de gran lujo como el que tenemos acá, pero si es para que cumplas tu sueño de casarte con ese noble sólo será un pequeño sacrificio mientras nos vamos a vivir al palacio de tu "futuro príncipe"

- Gracias papá, es la mejor noticia que me has dado, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- Al siguiente día que te gradúes de la secundaria, estudiaras en el colegio donde estudia ese tal Terry – contestó el padre

Por supuesto la rubia de ojos azules no tardó en contárselo a sus amigas, claro sin decirle de su plan para quitarle "su gran amor a Candy"

- Entonces te irás a Londres – preguntó Elisa

- Así es querida, a mi padre le ofrecieron un gran trabajo y queremos cambiar de aires – dijo orgullosa

- Pues te envidio, Londres debe ser maravilloso – expresó la pelirroja – lastima de mi hermano, realmente te extrañará

- Lo sé Amiga, pero ya sabes, amor de lejos….

- tienes razón, pero es que tú lo hiciste olvidarse por su obsesión por Candy, cuando te vayas esa mosquita muerta volverá a engatusarlo

- Pero amiga, conviene que Neil se case con Candy –

- No entiendo Susana y ¿lo que sientes por mi hermano? –

- Elisa, tú sabes que no con nuestras fortunas juntas podemos superar la fortuna de Candy, si Neil se casa con ella, podemos utilizar su fortuna, total nadie tiene la vida comprada – después de decirlo se rio y Elisa rio con ella

- Tienes razón, Susy, no lo había pensado de esa manera

Por fin llegó el día de la graduación _[hoy, en esta gran fiesta de mi graduación, me estaré despidiendo de mis compañeros, maestros y amigos les digo adiós. hoy, estarán mis padres orgullosos de mi, pues siempre soñaron con este momento, con esta gran noche de mi graduación.]_

Todas se veían muy lindas, en especial Candy, tenía una belleza tan dulce y cálida que a todos llamaba la atención por la inocencia y pureza que destilaba, por supuesto se graduó con honores al igual que Patty y Annie.

- Mi pequeña Candy, te felicito – dijo el abuelo Williams

- Gracias abuelito, te quiero mucho _[abuelito… dame un beso, dame un besito abuelito que hoy estoy de buen humor, abuelito… dame un beso, dame un besito abuelito dame un beso por favor] _– Candy en realidad amaba y quería a sus abuelos

- ¿Quieres mucho a tu abuelo? – le preguntó Flammy, una niña que también había quedado en el cuadro de honor

- Si Flammy _[mi abuelo es dulce como un flan de chocolate… es bueno como el jugo de melón… es sabio como 20 diccionarios] _¿sabes? _[Mi abuelo tiene siempre tiene la razón] _tal vez parezca raro, pero mi abuelo es genial

- Eso salta a simple vista Candy y realmente te envidio – expresó tristemente pues ella tenía que trabajar para seguir estudiando a pesar de su corta edad, pues su papá no se hacía cargo de sus hermanos, ni de su madre todo se lo gastaba en mujeres de la vida fácil y en borracheras, gracias a una beca pudo entrar al colegio San Pablo y en especial se lo debía al abuelo de Candy

- Gracias Flammy, es una gran chica, me alegro que hayas quedado en el cuadro de honor

- Yo soy la que debo agradecer, al principio pensé que eras como todas las demás ricas, pero gracias a ti y a tus amigas, las otras niñas de papi no nos hicieron nada a las becadas

- Mis abuelos me han enseñado que lo más importante son las personas, el dinero va y viene pero la vida una vez que se va no regresa –

- Realmente tus abuelos son geniales – después de esto las dos chicas se dan un abrazo a partir de este momento una bella amistad nacía

Al otro día un avión partió hacia Londres llevando una joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules como el mar, realmente Susana era muy bella, _[Sí, era bella, era muy bella, como una rosa, como una estrella, como una hoja nacida en el aire de la primavera. Era muy bella y era orgullosa como una hiedra…]_ aunque en realidad ella _[Sólo quería sentirse halagada y oír que era bella. insoportablemente bella, inaguantablemente bella. Era muy bella pero vacía, pero tan fría… era muy bella, para mirarla, para adorarla… para decir que uno tiene guardado una cosa muy bella]_ Pero a diferencia de Candy, la belleza de Susana no inspiraba amor, sino deseo y pasión justo lo que ella necesitaría para cumplir su sueño de quitarle su amor a Candy, quería volver loco de deseo a Terry, no le importaba si la amaba o no, para ella el amor no era otra cosa que un cursi sentimentalismo barato.

Al fin después de muchas horas de vuelo al fin llegaron a Londres, por supuesto el señor Marlow tenía todo preparado, algunos de "sus socios" deseaban que los planes que él tenía con su hija Susana y el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, pues de esa manera ellos podrían sacar ventaja, debido a que un hombre "enamorado" solo hace lo que su esposa le dice y eso era lo que precisamente querían que hiciera Susana con Terry

Cuando bajaron del avión, algunas personas los estaban esperando en el aeropuerto de Londres

- Buenas tardes, Señor, Señora y Señorita Marlow, bienvenidos a Londres – dijo el señor O'Hara – esta es mi hija Luisa

- Mucho gusto, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas – le dijo a Susana, la cual aceptó encantada, debido a que esa niña era igual que ella, eso se notaba a simple vista. Después de cenar los llevaron a la casa que les había conseguido el señor O'Hara, la cual quedaba en el mismo sitio residencial de los Grandchester

- No se preocupe, esta casa es de la compañía, realmente consideramos mejor que viviera aquí en lugar del condominio, de esta manera será más fácil que logre su cometido – le dijo al papá de Susana, después se dirigió a ella – Susana, todas las mañanas Terry sale a correr en el parque que queda a una cuadra, te compramos un perro, a él le gustan los animales, pues en Escocia tiene una granja de ovejas, de vez en cuando va ahí para cuidarlas, no olvides mis consejos, se me olvidaba mañana vendrá a buscarte mi hija Luisa ella te enseñará quien es Terry – dicho esto se retiró para dejar que la familia se acomodara, había mucho por hacer

Al otro día muy temprano Luisa llegó para salir con Susana

- Esto es un fastidio, tener que sacar al perro, a mí ni me gustan los animales – decía Susana

- En eso nos parecemos, pero una niña se pudo hacer amiga de Terry de esa manera, la verdad es que es un engreído, se cree demasiado por el hecho de ser duque – le comentó Luisa

- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – cuestionó Susana

- Pues siguen siendo buenos amigos, pero ella tiene novio afortunadamente lo conoció por Terry, pero ella también no habla con nadie – ambas siguieron hablando de cosas frívolas, hasta que Luisa vio a Terry de lejos – ese es Terry, lo mejor será que no nos vea juntas, él no debe saber que nos llevamos, eso arruinaría los planes de nuestros padres – al verlo Susana casi se desmaya de la impresión de verdad era muy guapo, con razón Candy estaba tan loca por él, por supuesto que lograron su cometido de que él no las viera, al menos ya Susana sabía quién era al que tenía que hacer que se enamorara de ella .

Por supuesto a partir de ese día, Susana siempre estaba viendo la manera de pasar cerca de Terry, le coqueteaba discretamente, realmente ella no le fue indiferente al pelinegro, pues su belleza atraía las miradas masculinas, después de una semana al verla Terry pensaba _["Todas las mañanas yo te veo llegar, cuando tu perrito sacas a pasear, Yypor más que busco la oportunidad no te puedo saludar porque cuando me acerco te tienes que marchar. Por las tardes yo te miro una vez más pasas coqueteando al caminar con tu minifalda llamas la atención de todos los muchachos de mi edad. Coqueta te deben de llamar… me gusta tu mirada… me gusta tu sonrisa indiscreta, me gusta como sabes coquetear""] _

Al cabo de una semana, la familia de Susana fue invitada a una celebración donde asistían los Grandchester

- Que bonita jovencita – dijo uno de los jóvenes presentes, Terry volteó al ver de quien se trataba y era Susana, realmente era muy bonita _[ Bonita como aquellos juguetes que yo tuve en los días Infantiles de ayer.... Como el beso robado como el llanto llorado por un hondo placer. La sinceridad de tu espejo fiel puso vanidad en ti, sabes mi ansiedad y haces un placer de las penas que tu orgullo forja para mí. Bonita haz pedazos tu espejo para ver si así dejo de sufrir tu altivez_]

Utilizando su influencia el padre de Susana pudo hacer que le presenten a Terry a su hija, esa noche estuvieron juntos y a partir de ese momento, Terry la iba a buscar para pasear al perro un día Terry le dijo - _[ Susana, te veo cada mañana con tu falda azul marino con cara de colegio, sonríe al destino. Melena, de puro color platino de piel como la manzana Mi amor de verano se llama Susana… Dime que me quieres, dime que sí, Que no puedo estudiar porque pienso en ti Susana ]_

Al oírlo Susana escondió su emoción y su triunfo ante una tímida sonrisa – Oh Terry, realmente tú me gustas y _[ Quisiera que me dijeras una y otra vez, te quiero baby te quiero y siempre te querré con esa lengua extranjera que me ablanda las piernas. Por eso voy a ser, por ti, por ti, por ti eternamente bella, bella con un hechizo de gitana seré la princesa encantada que te amara por siempre desesperadamente, desesperadamente Eternamente bella, bella y en plena noche de la iguana hago un hechizo de gitana para que sigas siempre desesperadamente enamorado de mi] _yo también te amo Terry - lentamente Terry fue acercando su rostro a ella y le dio un beso y le dijo _[ si quiero decirte que nunca habrá cosa más bella que tu cosa más linda que tu única como eres inmensa cuando quieres gracias por existir_]

Los días fueron pasando, los amigos de Terry lo veían extraño

- Terry ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntaban - ¿Acaso es por Susana?

- Así es amigo, _[ esa mujer me tiene loco, me está matando poco a poco, esa mujer es mi medida esa mujer me va ha quitar la vida, esa mujer me pone de cabeza cuando me mira cuando me besa, cuando baila y mueve sus caderas siento mi cuerpo como se quema ]_

- Realmente te pego duró el amor – dijo Eric uno de sus amigos

- Pues yo pienso que estás deslumbrado Terry, Susana es muy bella, pero debes conocerla un poco más, no te dejes llevar por la pasión – expresó Charles

- No puedo decirles que me pasa, pero ella me vuelve loco

continuará

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

Canciones utilizadas Mi graduación de Bonny Zepedav, Mi abuelo que la cantan Enrique y Anna, insoportablemente bella de Emmanuel, Coqueta de Pedro Fernández, Bonita de Alejandro Fernández, Susana de Menudo, eternamente bella de Alejandra Guzmán, la cosa más bella de Eros Ramazotti, esa mujer de Pedro Fernández

* * *

Bueno Chicas, tal vez me quieran matar, realmente no es que Terry se enamore de Susanita, sino que queda impresionado con ella, y se apasiona, esto es necesario para que nuestro pelinegro descubre despues la importancia del verdadero amor, disculpenme si voy hacer sufrir mucho a terry, pero es para que todas las que estamos en el club "yo odio a Susana Marlow" la odine más

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

25 de enero de 2010


	5. te deseo

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capítulo 5 Te deseo**

Había pasado un mes desde que Terry y Susana se habían dado su "primer beso", ella le había pedido mantener la relación en secreto

**_Flash Back _**

_- Susana, debo presentarte a mis padres, ellos deben conocerte – dijo el pelinegro_

_- Terry, amor, no hay que apresurarnos – la verdad es que ella tenía miedo de que los padres de él pudieran acabar con esta relación pues sabía que ellos no se iban a tragar tan fácilmente el cuento de que ella estuviera totalmente enamorada de él, sobre todo Eleanor _

_-Pero Susana, quiero tener algo formal contigo – le suplicó el muchacho _

_- Terry, por ahora vamos a conocernos, no quiero que por apresurarnos hagamos algo mal y terminemos con el corazón hecho pedazo, no soportaría el que me apartaran de ti – le dijo poniéndole unos ojos tan tiernos, por lo cual el pelinegro aceptó su propuesta _

_- De acuerdo preciosa será como tu digas – le dio un beso mientras Susana pensaba "Así es como quiero tenerte siempre Terry que hagas todo lo que yo te digo, estoy segura de que si fuéramos a ver a tus padres ellos podrían sospechar que estoy contigo por tu dinero, pues mi padre no tiene tanto dinero de hecho no tiene dinero sino fuera porqué gana muy bien en su trabajo sería una simple pobretona como algunas amigas de tu adorable Candy, tengo que ver la manera de que te cases conmigo sin que tus padres se opongan" _

_- Sabes Susana, mis amigos quieren conocerte, supongo que a ellos si me permitirás presentarte – _

_- Si tú lo dices, pero dile que estamos conociéndonos, no quisiera que pensaran mal de nosotros, en especial de mí acabo casi de conocerte y ya tengo que ver contigo – dijo bajando la mirada haciéndole creer al pelinegro que le avergonzaba la situación _

_- También le voy a decir a mi amiga Candy, tal vez la conozcas – le dijo Terry_

_- Terry, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – le dijo la rubia con cara de súplica _

_- El que desees – _

_- No quiero que le digas a Candy, por favor, ella es una buena amiga y me gustaría que ambos le diéramos la noticia, cuando la veamos ¿Te parece? – después de meditarlo un poco Terry acepta la propuesta de Susana, si ambos son sus amigos, era lógico que ambos le quisieran dar la noticia, además Susana había argumentado que esas noticias era preferible darlas de frente que por medio de una carta, llamada o correo electrónico _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Mientras tanto en Chicago una joven rubia, de ojos verdes y lindas pecas estaba algo triste, hacía más de un mes que su amigo Terry no le platicaba nada, si bien era cierto ella tampoco había podido hablar con él por estar viendo su ingreso a la nueva escuela, tenía que empezar a prepararse, quería ser enfermera y sus abuelos la habían apoyado, había sino un lío pues siendo ella una señorita "de la alta sociedad" era inconcebible que pudiera pensar en estudiar un oficio como el de enfermera, pues la mayoría de ellas estudiaban diseño, administración, literatura entre otras carreras con el fin de ayudar en las empresas de sus padres, por supuesto que eran en escuelas exclusivas para gente adinerada, otras por su parte no querían seguir pues e iban a dedicar "al hogar" aunque en realidad era seguir frecuentando recepciones sociales en la que sólo hablaban de los viajes que hacían. Debido a que la carrera de Enfermería no estaba dentro de las del círculo social, tenían que buscar una escuela que la ofreciera.

- Candy, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó su abuela

- Nada abuela, bueno en realidad no he tenido noticias de Terry desde que me gradué, por supuesto como hemos estado muy ocupados con mi escuela no he podido conectarme en los horarios que coincidan tanto en Londres como aquí

- Lo sabemos pequeña, pero no te preocupes, puede que a él le pase lo mismo, pero llegará el día en que se volverán a encontrar – le dijo la señora

- es lo que más deseo abuela –

- Candy ¿estás enamorada de Terry?

- Si abuela, estoy enamorada, pero no sé si él comparta estos sentimientos – expresó con un suspiro

- Candy, puede ser que Terry sea tu primer amor, tal vez lo que te voy a decir suene doloroso, pero tienes que estar preparada – al decir estas palabras la rubia sintió una opresión en su pecho – Ambos están lejos, quiero decir él está en Londres, y puede enamorarse de otra mujer, también puede que no te haya escrito por eso, lo has pensado – Candy niega con su cabeza – lo ves pequeña, no quiero que sufras una desilusión, el amor se da entre dos personas, no puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame, además puede ser que estés confundiendo el cariño de amigos con amor

- No abuela, de eso estoy segura, amo a Terry

- Entonces deseo de todo corazón que el algún día te corresponda y su amor sea verdadero para que venzan todos los obstáculos que la vida pudiera darles – la señora abraza a su nieta, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento se había enterado de que los Marlow se había ido a Londres pero no quería hacer sufrir a su nieta sin tener pruebas

Pasaron dos meses más y se aproximaban las fiestas decembrinas, por supuesto que cada vez eran más escasos las cartas entre Terry y Candy, a lo que Candy estaba muy triste no sabía porque la amistad se había ido apagando lentamente, a pesar de que ella le escribía cada semana, él a veces le contestaba, otras no, eso hacía que el corazón de la rubia se sintiera apagado, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero tal vez su abuela tuviera razón y él tuviera novia, sin embargo Terry nunca le ocultaría una noticia como esa, era su mejor amiga.

En tanto en Londres Susana ya había presentado a Terry a sus padres, por supuesto ellos no se opusieron a la relación de ambos, Susana pensó que ya era el momento en que debía presentarse ante los Grandchester como la novia de su hijo y precisamente fue en la cena de Navidad cuando se las presentó

- Padre, Madre, quiero presentarles a Susana Marlow, mi novia –

- Mucho gusto señores Grandchestre – dijo Susana fingiendo ternura

- Igualmente – dijeron ambos señores, sin embargo había algo de esa chica que no les gustaba, pero era mejor no decir nada por ahora, no querían que Terry se encaprichará más de lo que ya estaba con esa chica, pues a decir verdad ambos pensaban que era un capricho de Terry

La Cena de Navidad transcurría tranquila, sin embargo en el ambiente se sentía una tensión a pesar de todo los padres de Terry se portaron amables con Susana, por supuesto al mencionar a Candy, Terry se puso serio, se había olvidado por completo de su amiga, no le había mandado ni siquiera una felicitación y es que estar con Susana se le había vuelto como una especie de droga

- Me disculpan – dijo Terry el cual se levantó de la mesa y fue al estudio para enviarle una correo a Candy, por supuesto que Susana sospechando lo que podía hacer lo siguió, al ver que estaba escribiendo

_"Tarzán Pecosa: Feliz Navidad…"_

- Terry, mi amor ¿te pasa algo? – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el chico se olvidara de lo que estaba haciendo y se voltea para abrazarla y sentarla en sus piernas aprovechando el descuido de él, ella oprime el botón de enviar antes de darle un beso apasionado que le hacía perder los sentidos al pelinegro

- No es nada Susy, lo que pasa es que le estaba escribiendo a Candy para desearle feliz Navidad, pero se da cuenta de que el correo ha sido enviado

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – se pregunta Terry

- Oh mi amor, soy una torpe, creo que cuando me jalaste para sentarme en tus piernas oprimí algo – le dice con cara de yo no fui – Lo siento – hace como que está llorando, es más deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas

- No llores Susana, como dices fue un accidente, después le escribiré a Candy diciéndole que pasó –

-¿Le dirás que somos novios? Terry tú me prometiste que hasta que la viéramos le diríamos, mis padres piensan ir el próximo año y puedes venir con nosotros – le dice la rubia, Terry se queda pensando, en realidad le dolía tenerle que ocultar la verdad a Candy, pero había hecho una promesa, al ver la duda en sus ojos Susana lo besa invitándolo a profundizar el beso, Terry se deja llevar por la pasión olvidando por completo a su amiga de la infancia, Susana empieza a acariciar a Terry por encima de su camisa haciendo surgir más en Terry la pasión, debido a que ella estaba sentada en sus piernas pudo sentir la reacción de él, por lo que lo agarró por los cabellos acariciando sus puntos terminales de su cuello, Terry por su parte bajos sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y empezó a sacar la blusa, al sentirlo Susana se separa de él – Terry, no creo que esto sea correcto – haciendo a la ingenua

- Lo siento, mi amor, pero es que…

- Lo sé Terry, porque es lo mismo que provocas en mí, pero debemos esperar, ¿no crees? – dijo la muy cínica, en realidad quería que el pelinegro sintiera más deseo por ella, era un plan perfectamente elaborado – Mejor vamos con tus padres – Terry asienta la cabeza y ambos salen

En Chicago Candy se estaba preparando para la cena de Navidad* en eso ve que llega un correo, se pone feliz al ver que era de Terry, pero al abrirlo sus ojos se llena de tristeza, realmente no comprendía, el mensaje era corto, algo le decía que tenía que hablar con Terry, que tenía que verlo

Pasaron las fiestas de diciembre, llegó el nuevo año, y por supuesto el día de cumpleaños de Terry, Candy le habló para felicitarlo, pero no se encontraba había salido, Susana había hecho que ese día Terry tuviera infinidad de compromisos para evitar que se comunicara con Candy, en la noche fueron los dos con sus amigos a celebrar en un nuevo bar que abrieron, "Nigth Love", Terry estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando más de la cuenta, al terminar Susana le dice – Terry, querido, no puedes llegar en ese estado a tu casa, tus padres se podrían enojar

- Pero mi amor, no tengo a donde ir – le dice el pelinegro

- Mis padres me compraron un departamento, si quieres te lo presto para que pases la noche ahí – el acepta y ambos se van, al llegar a él Susana lo besa desesperadamente

- Susana, _[esta vez quiero entregarme a ti en una forma total no con un beso nada más quiero ser tuyo, sea por bien o sea por mal]_

- Terry, yo también _[Te quiero amar, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero entregarme a ti, entregarme ya]_ – y lo volvió a besar, por su parte el pelinegro desesperadamente empezó a besarla, Susana sabía su juego, - Terry tengo miedo

- Susana, _[¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así a ser tan bella y encima sonreír?] _– Terry la mira y con ronca voz le dice - _[Hoy serás mía por fin, cierra los ojos déjate querer quiero llevarte al valle del placer… déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel, déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer] _por favor Susana, no me hagas sufrir_ [entrégate aun no te siento deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor entrégate mi prisionera la pasión no espera y yo no puedo más de amor]_- la rubia al oír las súplicas del pelinegro sabe que es el momento de hacerlo, y empieza acariciar el torso de Terry, el cual empieza a desnudar a la rubia, y también quitarse la ropa, cuando están desnudos, la ve con los ojos cerrado, él pensaba que era la timidez que a ella la embargaba sin imaginar siquiera que todo era una farsa de la rubia – _[abre los ojos no me hagas sufrir no te das cuenta que tengo sed de ti…déjame besar el brillo de tu desnudez déjame llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé… sin condiciones tengo mil razones y yo no puedo más de amor]_ Susana incrustó sus uñas en la espalda de Terry ambos dieron paso a la lujuria que había en sus cuerpos, por supuesto el chico después de eso estaba tan borracho y cansado que se quedó dormido, entonces Susana sacó un frasquito de su bolso y lo echó en la sábana mientras pensaba "Mañana Terry pensarás que fuiste el primero en mi vida, estabas tan borracho que ni cuenta te diste, además fingí tan bien que terminaras por creerlo, sólo falta mi actuación de mañana" después escondió bien el frasco en un compartimiento secreto de su bolso

A la mañana siguiente Terry se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero en eso oyó que alguien lloraba, era Susana

- Susana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – le dice en eso se da cuenta de que ambos están desnudos, la cama hecha un desastre y las sábana manchada de sangre

- Terry, anoche me entregué a ti, me siento mal porque he traicionado la confianza de mis padres, pero tus besos, tus caricias, además estabas tan borracho que no te detuviste y ¡oh Dios! Tampoco pude resistirme, pero ¿Qué pensarás de mi? Seguro que soy una cualquiera, pero era mi primera vez – le dice enseñándole la mancha de sangre - no digo que no fuera especial, me hiciste sentir como ninguna, pero… - ya no pudo terminar porque se puso a llorar, Terry se sentía realmente mal, Susana siempre se había mostrado tan recatada y cuando él sentía tanta pasión ella lo había centrado y recordó levemente lo que pasó, si él le había seducido, le había pedido que se entregara a él, y como ella lo amaba lo había complacido

- Susana, mi amor, esto sólo nos unió más, te lo aseguró, te juró que hablaré con mis padres para hacerte mi esposa – le dice besándola

- ¿De verdad Terry? ¿Nos casaremos?

- Por supuesto Susana, nos casaremos –

- ¿Le pedirás a mis padres mi mano? – le pregunta suplicante la chica

- Cuando quieras –

- Puede ser hoy mismo, sólo de esa manera sabré que no estás jugando conmigo

- Por supuesto Susana, hoy mismo le pediré a tus padres que nos casemos – después de bañarse Terry llevó a Susana a su casa y se fue a la de él, al llegar sus padres estaban preocupados

- Terry, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

- Lo siento padres, no quería que se preocuparan por mí, pero tengo que decirles algo, voy a casarme con Susana

- ¿Qué dices? – exclamó su padre

- Papá, anoche estuve con Susana, tengo que responderle –

- Hijo, esto es muy apresurado, es decir, no tienes mucho tiempo conociéndola – le dijo su madre

- Mamá tengo que cumplir, soy un caballero – sus padres se vieron entre sí y no dijeron nada, presentía que había algo oculto y lo iban a descubrir

- hijo al menos puedes esperar hasta junio para casarte si es que lo vas hacer

- De acuerdo, lo hablaré con Susana, pero si ella está embarazada nos casaremos lo antes posible

En casa de los Marlow Susana les contaba a sus padres

- Así es padre, Terry vendrá a pedirte mi mano, nos casaremos muy pronto

- Eso espero hija, en realidad es necesario que empiece a mantenernos, a mis amigos les dará gusto ver que en tan poco tiempo lograste comprometer al hijo del Duque de Grandchester

Terry llegó a la hora de la comida a casa de los Marlow, sus padres se habían negado acompañarlos, no querían que se casara con Susana, pero no podían impedírselo, ya era mayor de edad

- Buenas tardes señores Marlow - dijo Terry

- Terry, querido, pasa – dijo Charlotte la madre de Susana

- ¿Quieres un aperitivo? – le preguntó Gerald

- No gracias – contestó el pelinegro. Después de unos momentos pasaron al comedor, la comida transcurrió tranquila, después de ella pasaron al estudio

- Señores Marlow, quiero pedirle la mano de Susana, deseo casarme con ella

- Oh Terry, haces muy feliz a nuestra niña, ella te ama – me respondió Charlotte

- Terry, si Susanita te dijo que sí tienen nuestra bendición, ¿pero para cuando sería la boda?

-Les parece en junio de esta manera podría terminar mis estudios – a los Marlows no les pareció, pero disimularon, al fin y al cabo pronto podrían echar mano de la fortuna de Terry

- Susana, ¿quieres salir a pasear para celebrar nuestro compromiso? – le preguntó ella aceptó y ambos salieron, la rubia por su parte tenía un plan debería volver hacer caer a Terry, así que de vez en cuando como que no quisiera la cosa rozaba su cuerpo con el de Terry

- Terry, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Por qué no vamos al departamento para que nadie nos interrumpa? – él se quedó sorprendido – necesito saber que piensan tus padres, en cualquier otro lugar nos pueden interrumpir – le dio ella al ver la cara que ponía al hacerla esa propuesta, el pelinegro aceptó

Una vez ahí, Terry no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a tenerla en sus brazos

- Terry ¿Qué dicen tus padres de nuestro matrimonio? –

- Ellos no están de acuerdo, _[dicen que no me quieres] _sin embargo Susana_ [mientras digan tus ojos que me desean y me pidan tus labios que yo te crea, pueden decir lo que quieran, creo en ti Tú me sientes, tú te arrepientes, no me engañas, no eres una mentira, Tú me dices, tú te desdices Tú te arriesgas, yo me juego la vida Aunque digan los astros que no eres buena diga la bruja que no vales la pena Siempre me salen dos cartas tú y yo Te deseo, Porque tú eres rumbo aparte… Yo te quiero por amor al arte… Porque todo lo que deseo está en ti.]_

- Terry yo también te deseo, pero… - él no la dejó continuar, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó

- Susana, sabes _[24 horas, pueden ser una vida cuando se ama como ayer nosotros con amor intenso] _sé que fue difícil para ti pero veo que _[te bastaron tan solo 1 o 2 miradas para darte cuenta que mi ser entero te necesitaba] _Susana no sé cómo decirte tantas cosas – comenzó a decir Terry, ahora ella fue la que le puso un dedo en su boca – Terry yo te amo y sin más se desnudó mientras Terry pensaba "Susana eres _[como ángel del cielo me llevaste a casa tu cerraste la puerta yo te hablaba y te hablaba Y mientras tu desnudabas tu cuerpo iba yo desnudando mi alma tu dejando tu ropa en el suelo yo mis ansias al pie de la cama y de pronto apagaste mi voz con un beso de fuego en mis labios diciéndome te amo, empapando mis labios en tu piel mojada exprimiendo al tiempo entre cuerpo y cuerpo entre llama y llama yo abrazándome fuerte a tu blanca espalda tu dejando tu huella en mi pecho marcada] _Susana realmente me ama" pensó Terry al verla desnuda junto a él después de haber hecho el amor

- Terry, dirás que soy una cualquiera, pero no podía negarme a tu deseo, pues es el mismo que yo siento – después de esto lo beso – creo que debemos marcharnos mis padres estarán preocupado

Al llegar Terry a su casa revisó su correo y vio uno de Candy no sabía porqué pero se sentía extremadamente feliz recibir noticias de ella

_Terry buenas noticias, la escuela organizará un viaje para Mayo a Londres y como en esa fecha cumpliré la mayoría de edad podré ir, así que al fin nos veremos, espero me vayas a buscar al aeropuerto, no quise darte la noticia hasta el día de tu cumpleaños, mis abuelos ya me dieron permiso y pagaron el viaje, Espero con ansias nuestro encuentro_

_Te quiere Candy_

continuará

* * *

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

Canciones utilizadas Entrega total cantada por Luis Miguel, te quiero amar de Eddy Herrera, Entrégate cantada por Luis Miguel, Te deseo de Chayanne, 24 horas de Luis Ángel

* Candy recibe el correo de Navidad antes de la cena por la diferencia de horarios

* * *

De acuerdo, tal vez en este capitulo me quieran matar por hacer que Terry y Susana tuvieran algo que ver, pero susana es una .... bueno interpreten los puntos suspensivos, realmente ella tiene mucha experiencia, pero la única manera de que no descubrieran que ya no era virgen era emborrachadolo, ¿si preguntan si Terry se dio cuenta? no, pensó que era la primera vez de ella, además era la primera vez de él, ¿sabrá la verdad? si, él sabrá que susana lo engañó ¿cómo? pues se los diré más adelante,

Noticia, en el próximo capitulo se encontrarn Candy y Terry, por supuesto Candy sufrirá, por supuesto odiaremos más a Susana, ya que siguen abiertas las incripciones del club de las que odian a Susana Marlow

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

31 de enero de 2010


	6. Amiga mía

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capítulo 6 Amiga mía**

Terry estaba mirando la pantalla de su computadora, su amiga, su mejor amiga vendría a visitarlo, y tenía un poco de miedo, no sabía cómo iba reaccionar cuando le dijera que tenía novia, pero sobre todo que se iba a casar, se sentía un miserable por traicionar así la confianza de Candy. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su madre se acercó a él

-Terry, hijo ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con infinita ternura

- Se trata de Candy, ella vendrá en mayo a visitarnos – le responde quedamente

- Es una agradable sorpresa – exclamó Eleanor

- No lo sé madre, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a Candy – expuso el pelinegro – no le he dicho que tengo novia y cuando venga no sé cómo le voy a decir que me voy a casar, ella es mi amiga pero Susana piensa que esas noticias hay que darlas personalmente

- Susana te pidió que no le contarás a Candy lo que tenías con ella – cuestionó la mujer a su hijo

- Mamá, mi novia tiene razón, quería darle a Candy esa noticia personalmente, pero las cosas se me salieron de control… - empezó a decir Terry

- Terry ¿amas a Susana? –

- Por supuesto que la amo madre, Susana es especial, además me entregó su inocencia, fue el día de mi cumpleaños, se podría decir que casi la obligué – Eleanor se le queda viendo a su hijo y él le cuenta de lo que pasó el día de su cumpleaños dónde le pidió a Susana ser su mujer y ella a pesar de su timidez accedió, al escucharlo la madre de Terry empieza a sospechar del amor que Susana tiene por su hijo, pero también se da cuenta de que Terry está confundido

- No te preocupes Terry, Candy comprenderá la situación ella es una jovencita de muy nobles sentimientos, es una lástima que no te hayas enamorado de ella – le dice su madre al salir, dejando al pelinegro extrañado por el comentario de su madre, sin embargo decide contestarle a su amiga

_Candy, _

_Me alegra que puedas venir para mayo, pues tendré que darte una noticia, me gustaría hacerlo por este medio, pero creo que es conveniente decírtelo cara a cara_

_Tu amigo de siempre_

_Terry_

Eleanor después de dejar a Terry al estudio se va a ver a su esposo, lo encuentra en su estudio

- Amor ¿podemos hablar? – le dice dulcemente

- Eleanor, querida, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti, ¿de qué se trata?

- De Terry, tengo mis dudas acerca de Susana, no creo en el amor que dice tenerle a nuestro hijo –

- Lo mismo pienso, es más me tomé el atrevimiento de indagar un poco, estoy seguro que andan tras la fortuna de nuestro hijo, pero voy a tomar medidas – dijo el señor Grandchester

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Eleanor

- Le diré a Terry que si se casa con Susana lo desheredo – expresó el duque

- Pero… - empezó a hablar Eleanor, pero fue interrumpida por su esposo – Eleanor, cuando ellos vean que Terry no tiene la gran fortuna lo dejaran, nuestro hijo sufrirá, pero estoy seguro que saldrá adelante, además cuando ella arribista lo deje estoy pensando en regresarnos a Chicago, estoy seguro que Candy le ayudará con el dolor

- ¿Dejarás que nuestro hijo sufra? – cuestionó Eleanor

- No le veo otra salida, si nos negamos nuestro hijo se encaprichará mas con Susana, tenemos que hacer que ella se quite su careta, será doloroso pero creo que será lo mejor – se hizo un silencio entre ambos y después el duque siguió hablando – Creo que debimos mantener mas contacto con los Ardlay, estoy seguro que mi hijo se hubiese enamorado de Candy

- Creo que lo está, pero la pasión y atracción que siente por Susana es más fuerte, dudo que la ame, pero desgraciadamente es muy tarde, planea casarse con ella

- Lo sé querida, pero esa no verá nada de nuestra fortuna, ni un solo centavo – exclamó el Duque

Pasaron los días Susana frecuentaba más la casa de los Grandchester, sin embargo seguía sin ganarse la confianza de los padres de Terry, por más intentos que hacía ellos sólo podían verla como lo que era una arribista, en una ocasión escuchó la conversación entre ambos

- Eleanor, creo que le debemos decir a Terry que no queremos que se case con la chica Marlow, no me inspira confianza – le decía el duque a su esposa

- Lo sé querido, pero debemos hacerlo con sumo cuidado, no queremos que nuestro hijo se encapriche más con ella –

- No me cada más camino que desheredarlo, si se llega a casar con ella, no me la imagino dándole el sí a nuestro hijo en plena iglesia – sin embargo desgraciadamente en eso estaba llegando Terry y los oyó

- Veo que siguen sin aprobar mi relación con Susana – dijo fríamente el pelinegro

-Así es Terry, si te casas con ella te desheredamos – le dio su padre

- No me importa padre, tu siempre me has dicho que _[El Dinero no es la vida, aunque a veces lo parezca, el dinero no es salud, Ni paz, ni luz, ni fe, ni amor.]_

- En eso tienes razón hijo, pero ¿cómo sabes que Susana te quiere a ti y no ha tu dinero?

- Padre ella también es rica, su padre tiene un excelente trabajo – exclamó Terry

- Hijo, por favor recapacita, _[¿Cuántos hay que tienen mucho y les falta en su existencia un cariño de verdad, y son esclavos del rencor? Cierto que tienen gran poder, y el mundo entero está a sus pies, pero jamás podrán vencer, ni conquistar al corazón, ni hoy, ni después.]_ La familia de Susana entra en ese grupo, ellos sólo buscan el poder y el bienestar –

- Solo lo dices porque piensas que Susana es poca cosa, pero no te daré gusto padre – dicho esto sale del estudio, Susana estaba consternada, nunca se imaginó que podrían desheredar a Terry, pero necesitaba jugar una de sus cartas, por lo que escuchó los padres de Terry no querían un matrimonio religioso, pero nada les impedía celebrar uno civil, y es que generalmente todos se enfocaban al primero, cuando vio salir a Terry empezó su mejor actuación, se puso a llorar y así la descubrió el pelinegro

- Susana, cariño ¿Qué te pasa? –

- ¡Oh Terry! No pude evitar escuchar que discutías con tus padres

- No te preocupes, ellos entenderán

- No lo sé, estaba pensando, y si sólo nos casamos por el civil, no me gustaría que tus padres se pelearan definitivamente contigo, piensa en nuestros hijos, ellos querrán conocer a sus abuelos y si tú estás peleado con ellos, no se podrá

- Pero Susana, tú te mereces una boda como la que siempre soñaste

- también es importante la relación con tus padres, no soportaría que por mi causa te pelearas con ellos –

- Susana, eres tan tierna, siempre pensando en los demás, haremos cómo dices – le dio un beso mientras ella pensaba "No puedo dejar que te deshereden, mis planes se vendrían abajo, además después puedo negociar con tus padres tu libertad, estoy segura que me darán lo que pida, claro que después tengo que convencerte de casarnos en secreto, pero eso lo haré cuando Candy llegue, quiero verle su cara cuando tú y yo nos unamos en matrimonio"

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó el día en que Candy llegaba a Londres, estaba emocionada

- Annie, Patty, estoy tan emocionada, pronto lo veré – decía la rubia pecosa

- Candy, calma recuerda que no sabes lo que siente él, pues según nos has contado la relación con él se ha enfriado – le argumentó Patty

- Tienes razón Patty – expresó con tono triste Candy – pero aún así sé que estoy enamorada de él

- Vaya, Vaya, la terrible Candy enamorada – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltearse vieron que era Elisa

- No es algo de tu incumbencia – le dijo Candy

- sólo espero que no sea de Terry, porque él según sé ya tiene novia – expresó cruelmente

Al escucharlo Candy es puso tensa – No le hagas caso, sólo lo ha dicho por molestarte – le dijo Amy sin embargo la espinita estaba clavada en el corazón de Candy, y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, pero no le iba dar gusto a Elisa de verla llorar

- Elisa, si Terry tiene novia, me alegro por él, nunca te dije de quien estoy enamorada y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – al escucharlo la pelirroja se marcha, por supuesto ella no notó las lágrimas que habían salido de los verdes ojos de Candy

- Tengo miedo chicas, y si Elisa dice la verdad – expresa la pecosa

- sabes que eso puede ocurrir, pero no te preocupes estaremos ahí para apoyarte – le dijeron sus dos amigas

- sólo espero que la chica que esté a su lado lo ame tanto o más que yo para que pueda ser feliz – les dijo con una sonrisa fingida, aunque decía la verdad sólo deseaba la felicidad de su amado Terry

Una Hora después escuchaban a la aeromoza dando las instrucciones para el aterrizaje, poco después el grupo de chicas se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Londres, Candy descubrió a su amigo al salir de Migración

- Terry – Candy – ambos chicos se abrazaron, Candy estaba realmente emocionada, al fin tenía al amor de su vida frente a ella, en eso se acerca Susana

- Hola Candy, gusto en verte – le dice la recién llegada con una sonrisa sarcástica que la pecosa conocía muy bien

-Hola Susana – le dice Candy

- Terry, creo que debemos decirle a Candy la noticia, ¿no lo crees? –

- Susana, mejor al rato, que ella haya descansado un poco –

- ¿Cuál Noticia? –

- Es que Terry y yo somos novios, nos vamos a casar – le dice Susana con una mirada triunfal al escucharlo Candy se siente terriblemente mal, pero sabe que tiene que fingir, no puede ponerse a llorar pues sabe muy bien que el pelinegro no sabe de los sentimientos de ella hacia él

- Los felicito – dice tratando de que su voz suene normal, sin embargo tanto Terry como Susana se dan cuenta de lo diferente que se oye su voz, el pelinegro piensa que ella se enojó por ocultarlo, sin embargo la Marlow, sabe muy bien el motivo y en su cara se refleja una sonrisa de triunfo

- Terry, querido, será que te puedas adelantar con las maletas, necesito hablarle a Candy – le dice dulcemente, Terry la mira y le sonríe pensando en que ella le explicaría el motivo de su silencio

- Oh Candy, querida, lo siento

- Lo sientes ¿Por qué?

- Sé que amas a Terry, pero _[Óyeme, por favor, no digas nada, perdóname, anoche entre sus brazos me sentí, realmente una mujer]_

- ¿Qué me tratas de decir Susana?

- Candy, Terry y yo nos vamos a casar porque vivimos como marido y mujer _[sé que tú, creerás, que es solo un juego, entre los dos, te juro que esta vez, me enamore, como nunca, me enamore.] _Así es Candy me enamoré perdidamente de Terry solo quiero que no le digas de tus sentimientos

- No te preocupes Susana, no le diré a Terry que lo amo –

- Gracias Candy, lo siento _[Amiga mía, sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida, sé que estoy matándote y es lenta tu agonía] _sabes Candy _[que difícil es decirte amiga ahora]_ pero_ [lo amo tanto y sé que el a mí también me adora]_

- Sólo te pido una cosa, que lo hagas muy feliz Susana – le dice Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

- No te preocupes, él es feliz conmigo, pero compórtate como si nada, no querrás que él se siente incómodo

- No te preocupes lo haré – En ese momento llegan Annie, Patty y Elisa, las dos primeras se van con Candy y la última con Susana

- Candy que pasa, pues la ven muy triste

- Terry es novio de Susana _[amiga, tengo el corazón herido, el hombre que yo quiero se me va, lo estoy perdiendo, estoy sufriendo, llorando de impotencia, no puedo retenerlo]_

- Candy no llores, _[amiga, mientras quede una esperanza, tú tienes que luchar por ese amor, si él es el hombre de tu vida, no te des nunca por vencida, que vale todo si se lucha por amor.]_

- No puedo, ellos ya son pareja – dice Candy

- quieres decir que – dijo Annie toda asustada

- Pero cómo se atrevió Terry a meterse con esa zorra, si está más usada que los calzones de mi abuela

- No lo sé, pero tengo que fingir, él no se puede enterar de lo que siento –

En tanto Elisa y Susana hablaban

- Entonces ¿se van a casar?

- Por supuesto, en unos días más, le vamos a pedir a Candy ser nuestro testigo

- ¿cómo hiciste para que se comprometiera contigo?

- pues amiga, con un poco de sexo –

- Pero ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que no era tu primera vez?

- para nada Elisa, estaba tan borracho, que pudimos no haberlo hecho y él hubiera pensado que sí, además tengo mis mañas, te las contaré un día – ambas se ríen en eso llega Terry y saluda a todas las demás, poco después estaban en el Lobby del hotel, Candy por supuesto estaba con su natural sonrisa, cuando se acerca Terry

- Tarzán Pecosa, ¿podrás perdonarme? – dijo acercándose suavemente a ella

- Terry, no tengo nada que perdonarte, supongo que querías guardar el secreto de tu noviazgo, te entiendo, todos algunas veces deseamos guardar un secreto – le contestó Candy mirándolo dulcemente con sus ojos de color esmeralda

- Eres un amor Candy – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Susana, sintió tanto coraje, sobre todo porque le tenía envidia a Candy, además aunque ella sabía que había despertado una pasión en Terry no estaba muy segura de que fuera amor

- Terry, nos podemos ir me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo Susana acercándose a la pareja

- Por supuesto Susana, espero que nos podamos ver mañana Candy –

- Eso espero Terry – Susana evitó que Candy y Terry pudieran verse argumentando que tenían que preparar todo para su boda, había convencido de casarse antes de que las chicas regresaran a Estado Unidos argumentando que si no lo hacían su gran amiga Candy no iba estar con ellos, fue tanta su insistencia que el pelinegro acabó por aceptar

Era de mañana, Terry, Susana y todas las demás chicas se hallaban frente al juzgado

- Terrius Grandchester, acepta por esposa a Susana Marlow

- Acepto

- Susana Marlow, acepta como su esposo a Terrius Grandchester

- Acepto

- Con los poderes que me confiere la ley los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Todos se acercan a felicitar a la pareja, por supuesto Candy, Annie y Patty sabían que Terry estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, pero aceptaban su decisión aunque con esto le destrozaban el corazón a Candy

- Terry, te deseo lo mejor – le dijo Candy mientras le daba un cálido abrazo

- Candy, en realidad lo siento, hubiese querido pasar más tiempo contigo –

- Será para otra ocasión, mañana nos regresamos a Chicago –

- ¿Tan pronto? –

-Así es, parece que surgió un contratiempo, nos avisaron de la escuela y tenemos que regresar, tal vez en otra ocasión tendremos más tiempo para conversar

- Me iré a despedir al aeropuerto, a qué horas sale tu vuelo

- A las seis de la mañana

- Tan temprano

- Si Terry, aunque creo que lo mejor será despedirnos aquí, puede que tu esposa no te deje ir a despedirnos

- No creo, Susana es un amor

- Adios Terry, te deseo lo mejor – le dijo Candy mientras pensaba "_[Adiós amor, … que seas feliz de mas, si un día quieres tu volver a mi, regresa a casa cuando quieras regresar, Good bye my love good bye]_

Poco después Candy se encontraba en la mansión Grandchester, Terry las había invitado para anunciarles a sus padres la boda, cosa que no le cayó muy bien al matrimonio

- Candy, me alegro que nos hayas venido a visitar –

- Gracias Eleanor

- Te notó triste, es por mi hijo –Candy se sorprendió por lo que le dijo la madre de Terry – No es noticia que sepamos que amas a mi hijo, es una lástima que esa se haya atravesado en su camino, porque no lo dejó reconocer el verdadero amor

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Terry no ama a Susana?

- si Candy, Terry no ama a Susana, por eso nos opusimos a su boda, además ella tampoco lo ama, y cuando lo descubra nuestro hijo será dañado en su orgullo

- Lo siento Eleanor, no me gustaría que Terry sufriera

- Lo sé, prométeme que cuando eso pase, tú lo ayudarás

- Eleanor, no sé qué decir

- No digas nada Candy, sólo promételo

- te lo prometo Eleanor

- hablando de otra cosa, ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mi vuelo sale mañana a las 6:00 am, Terry prometió ir a despedirse, pero estoy segura que Susana no lo dejará, la conozco muy bien – dijo tristemente la rubia

Tal como predijo Candy, Terry no se presentó al aeropuerto pues Susana se enteró y quitó las alarmas de los relojes, sin embargo el matrimonio Grandchester lo hizo

- Recuerda Candy, muy pronto tú ayudaras a nuestro hijo a descubrir el verdadero amor – le dijeron ambos, lo que sorprendió a la rubia, la cual regresó a Chicago muy triste, sin embargo no podía olvidar las palabras de Eleanor y pensaba que le habría querido decir

continuará

* * *

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

Canciones utilizadas El dinero no es la vida la canta Pedro Fernández, Amiga mía la canta Yuridia, son cosas del amor la cantan Yuri y Ana Bárbara, Adios Amor la canta Juan Gabriel

Las canciones puede ser interpretadas por otros artistas

* * *

Bueno amigas, se que el capitulo está muy triste, porque la pelos de escoba de susana hizo sufrir a Candy, y si se casaron, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo separo a Susana de Terry, y tal como lo dijo Eleanor, buscaran a Candy para que ayude a su hijo a salir de la depresión, no será fácil, ahora bien, se que a ustedes les gustaría que susana sufriera un castigo ejemplar así que se aceptan sugerencias, despues haremos una votación y la que obtenga más puntos será la forma en que Susana pagará el daño que ha hecho

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

7 de febrero de 2010


	7. Un dolor que pasará

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capítulo 7 Un Dolor que Pasará**

Candy llegó Chicago con los ojos de tanto llorar, en verdad se sentía muy triste, el amor de su vida se había casado con una persona muy cruel, realmente le sorprendía en que el pelinegro se hubiera enamorado de Susana, cuando estaba llegando a casa de sus abuelos no soportó más y se desmayó, cuando volvió del desmayo sus abuelos la abrazaron para consolarla, se habían enterado de todo lo ocurrido en Londres

- No llores mi pequeña, te aseguro que el corazón sanará

- Así es Candy, este pequeño dolor pasará _[passerà prima o poi (pasará antes o después) questo piccolo dolore (este pequeño dolor) che c'e' in te, che c'e' in me, che c'e' in noi (que está en ti, que está en mi, que está en nosotros) e ci fa sentire come marinai (y nos hace sentir como marineros) in balia del vento e della nostalgia (a merced del viento y la nostalgia) a cantare una canzone che non sai come fa (cantando una canción que no sabes como se desarrolla) ma quel piccolo dolore che sia odio, o che sia amore (pero este pequeño dolor sea odio o sea amor) passerà (pasará)] _

Los días fueron transcurriendo, pasaron cinco meses desde el casamiento de Terry con Susana, ella se hallaba con su madre visitando a un doctor

- Dígame Doctor, ¿Cuándo piensa que me podré embarazar? – preguntaba Susana "necesito embarazarme, los padres de Terry no les gustó mucho la idea de nuestra boda, y un nieto seguro los ablandaría"

- Lo siento Señora, según sus análisis usted no puede embarazarse, tiene matriz infantil – le dijo el galeno

-¿Qué dice? – gritaron ambas mujeres

- Que su matriz no está hecha para poder albergar una criatura, lo siento

- ¿Ni siquiera con tratamientos o con inseminación in vitro? – preguntó Susana

- No, a menos que quiera alquilar un vientre, pero es muy complicado, mi consejo es que si desea ser madre adopte un niño –

Al salir del consultorio ambas estaban molestas, pero en especial Susana, el hecho de no poder embarazarse rompía todos sus planes – madre, tengo que irme a despegar, no me hago a la idea de no poder tener un hijo para que los padres de Terry me acepten

- Ya encontraremos la forma –

- No mamá, no entiendes, los papá de Terry saben que me case con él por dinero, no pude engañarlos a ellos, pero te digo algo sin dinero ese hombre no parece tan atractivo –

- Tienes toda la razón Susy, pero ¿Qué haremos?

- Creo que le haré caso al Señor Kendall

- el vejete del consejo

- Si, es viudo y me está cortejando, además tengo entendido que goza de gran fortuna

- Lo sé, pero…

- No te preocupes madre, tengo que pensarlo muy bien, te veo más al rato

La rubia se fue a un bar, por supuesto rápidamente se encontró un acompañante que le pagara las copas, y algo más, para ella era fácil vender su cuerpo,

Por su parte Terry se encontraba comiendo con sus padres

- Terry, ¿Dónde está tu esposa? – preguntó Eleanor dulcemente pues no quería hacer enojar a su hijo

- con su madre, no quiere venir aquí, dice que ustedes le ponen mala cara y en algunas ocasiones tiene razón – dijo el pelinegro, el señor Grandchester se levantó de la mesa enojado al ver cómo esa manipulaba hábilmente a su hijo

- Terry, cariño, ella tampoco da muestras de quererte o de hacer algo por agradar a la familia, algún día se te caerá la venda de los ojos y te darás cuenta de la verdad, de la clase de mujer que es Susana - dijo Eleanor, Terry no quería discutir con su mamá, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de que tuviera razón.

Después de comer con sus padres, Terry recibió la llamada de Charlotte la madre de Susana para informarle que iban a pasar una tarde de madre e hija, que su hija no le había podido hablar porque en este momento estaba realizando una emergencia, cuando el pelinegro quiso saber un poco más se cortó la llamada, por más intentos que hubo no pudo comunicarse con ella

Era de noche cuando Susana llamó a su casa diciendo que se iba a quedar con su madre, que la extrañaba

- Lo siento mi amor, pero mi padre está de viaje, mi madre está sola, espero que entiendas-

-Si quieres te puedo ir a acompañar –

- No mi cielo, mañana te veo – después de colgar besó a su amante – como te decía mi esposo se lo creyó

- Susana, eres fantástica, porque no dejas al estúpido de tu esposo y te vienes a vivir conmigo, te puedo dar todos los lujos que desees

- déjame pensarlo, pero de antemano te voy a dar un adelanto de mi decisión – lo besó para dar rienda a la pasión salvaje que había entre ambos

Terry, por su parte estaba triste, en su alcoba, estaba pensando todo lo vivido desde el día de su boda, al principio Susana había sido apasionada, pero conforme pasaban las semanas se empezaba a poner un poco fría con cualquier pretexto se separaba de él dejándolo frustrado,

- Susana, _[Me acostumbre a tus besos y a tu piel color de miel, a la espiga de tu cuerpo, a tu risa y a tu ser. Mi voz se quiebra cuando te llamo y tu nombre se vuelve hiedra que me abraza y entre sus ramas, ella esconde mi tristeza. Algo de mí se va muriendo]_

Terry se sentía completamente solo, no entendía porque Susana se la pasaba más tiempo con su madre se decía para sí: "Susana _[me niego a estar solo contigo en este mundo, me niego a estar solo aun sigo siendo tuyo, me niego a estar solo me ahoga tu recuerdo, mientras sepa que tu existes no podre vivir...solo]_

Para Terry esa noche fue insoportable, extrañaba a su mujer, eran las ocho de la mañana cuando ella llegó

- Querido Terry, disculpa que no haya dormido anoche contigo, te extrañé muchísimo – dijo ella mientras besaba sus labios pensando "Tengo que fingir que todavía me interesas, al menos hasta que le saque una buena cantidad a tus padres"

- No te preocupes Susana, iba a ver a mi madre, anoche tuve una pequeña riña con ella, quiero disculparme

- Querido, si quieres te acompaño – Ambos se fueron a ver a los Duques de Grandchester, al llegar Terry salió a la terraza para hablar con su madre, en tanto su padre al bajar se topó con la desagradable presencia de Susana

- Señor Grandchester, es un gusto –

- lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo – dijo serio

- No entiendo cual es su problema – expresó ella fingiendo dolor

- Susana, no finjas, es más quiero que nos quitemos las caretas, ven a mi despacho – la chica lo siguió y una vez en él le digo sensualmente al padre de Terry – ¿para que soy buena? Puedo complacerlo en todo – mientras el señor la veía con desprecio – Susana, lo siento soy inmune a tus encantos, además eres la mujer de mi hijo, aunque no creo que sólo seas de él, conozco a las de tu calaña, se venden al mejor postor, pero dime ¿Cuánto quieres por dejar a mi hijo en paz? – Ella lo ve no tan sorprendida, le habían dicho que era difícil engañar al duque, pero nunca pensó que descubriera su farsa tan pronto

- Señor, me ofende

- Susana, te he visto coqueteando y besándote con otros hombres, no le he dicho nada a mi hijo, en primer lugar porque no quiero provocar un disgusto grande entre él y nosotros, por otro conociendo a Terry puede provocar una tragedia, y tal vez eso no te gustaría, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuánto quieres por dejar libre a mi hijo?

- Señor Grandchester, para mí me resulta más conveniente ser la esposa de su hijo

- Un hijo al que dejaré de mantener en un mes, él ya lo sabe, no te lo ha dicho porque según él no quiere preocuparte

- No le creo – el señor Grandchester le dio copia de unos papeles los cuales al leerlos Susana abrió los ojos completamente

- De acuerdo Usted gana, pero tendrá que ser una gran cantidad que me permita vivir como estoy acostumbrada, al menos por unos años mientras me busco otro ingenuo

- De acuerdo, te espero en mi despacho en una semana, ahí te diré el monto

- Sólo una cosa, dejaré a su hijo hasta que tenga ese dinero, no antes

- No importa, con tal de que no estés a su lado me doy por satisfecho

- Eso lo veremos – dijo Susana, tal parecía que las cosas le salían de maravilla, el mismo señor Grandchester le había ofrecido una gran suma de dinero, sin embargo iba aprovechar hasta el último instante para sacar de Terry lo que quisiera

A partir de ese día Susana llegaba tarde a casa después de haber estado con su amante, Terry simplemente la miraba – ¿Dónde estuviste Susana? – le preguntó

- Con mi mamá – mintió ella sin embargo Terry sabía que no era verdad pues pasó a casa de sus suegros y ella no estaba, él empezó a pensar _"[has llegado tarde a casa y te he visto muy feliz me has mentido y me he callado porque sé que es mejor dejarlo así, es mejor no decir nada si no hay nada que decir la verdad no es necesaria si se trata de vivir] _Susana _[miénteme porque solo así me harás saber que aun nos podemos entender… si tus ojos dicen la verdad, miénteme]_

Susana, al ver a su esposo tan distraído se acerca y lo besa apasionadamente para despojarlo de sus ropas y hacer el amor, era la única manera de que él no sospechara lo ella quería hacer sin embargo Terry no podía dejar de pensar lo que estaba sucediendo "_[hace tiempo que ocultamos cada uno su otro yo hace tiempo que fingimos por no hablar cuando hacemos el amor, la mentira nos ha unido, la aceptamos los dos cualquier cosa es importante antes que decirse adiós]_

Un día Susana fue al despacho del señor Grandchester, sus ojos brillaron inmensamente al ver el cheque que le estaban dando – Estoy de acuerdo con el precio, en una semana tendrá a su hijo en su casa

Se fue a su casa, al ver a Terry, le dijo – Terry cariño tenemos que hablar – al escucharla el pelinegro sintió una angustia en su pecho

- Terry, creo que lo nuestro fue un error, me siento perdida, todo era diferente cuando éramos novios, me equivoque al decirte que debíamos casarnos – le dijo fingiendo inocencia

- Susana, no puede estar hablando en serio –

- Estoy hablando, disculpa si te falle, sobre todo por un cumplir la promesa de estar juntos para toda la vida

- Susana _[sabes mejor que nadie que me fallaste, que lo que prometiste se te olvidó] _

- Lo siento pero creo que nos apresuramos –

- Susana, entonces porque si _[sabes a ciencia cierta que me engañaste]_ me dijiste que lucharíamos por este amor

- Cariño, no le veo el caso luchar, por algo que sabemos que estará perdido de antemano, me iré de aquí, unas chicas me invitaron a un viaje, acepté me voy en una hora –

- ¿Por qué Susana? –

- lo siento pero no puedo decirte ni por qué me voy ni a donde me voy , sólo sé que debo marcharme – dijo la rubia

- Por favor Susana - decía el pelinegro mientras pensaba "_[Ya sé que te crees fantástica Perfecta y sin un error, te marchas sin darme un donde ni un por qué, no sé como podré sobrevivir sin ti]_ – Al menos necesito una explicación

- Lo siento Terry, después te diré que pasará entre nosotros, por lo pronto necesito un poco de espacio y tiempo – le dijo fríamente

- Susana – dijo en un susurró _"[Ya sé que te crees un águila, que vuelas sin un adiós, y yo siempre aquí esperando una vez más, sabiendo que de ti no hay nada que esperar ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? De seguir enamorado de ti Mi cabeza dice no Pero el corazón me pide un sí]_ Sin embargo Susana no le hizo caso, lo dejó solo, por más intentos que hizo el chico para que ella se quedara, no lo logro, lo chantajeo con la frase si amas algo déjalo libre, por lo que Terry la dejó partir

Habían pasado tres días desde que Susana se había marchado, Terry no soportaba más su pena y se fue a un bar, en él se encontró a su amigo Charlie

- Terry, amigo, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

- Lo sé, Charlie, pero estaba muy ocupado con Susana –

- Supongo que ahora que ella se fue, estás muy triste

- ¿cómo sabes que se marchó? – preguntó Terry

- todo mundo lo sabe Terry, esa mujer era mala, lo mejor que te pudo suceder es que se haya ido – el pelinegro estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo, pero otras personas interviniendo le dijeron lo mismo, el pelinegro se salió molesto del lugar, se dirigió a su apartamento, pero no podía dormir, encendió su laptop y vio que tenía un correo de Susana

_Terry_

_Lo siento tardaré en regresar, creo que lo nuestro fue un error_

_Susana_

El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver la nota tan fría que ella le había escrito

_Susana_

_[Precisamente ahora que tú ya te has ido me han dicho que has estado engañándome ¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos? ¿Por qué tengo que andar disculpándote?] Susy [ Si ellos están mintiendo, por favor defiéndete, yo sé que no lo harás, pues dicen la verdad, es una pena siempre seguirás doliéndome Y culpable o no ¿Qué le puedo hacer ya? Miénteme como siempre, Por favor miénteme Necesito creerte Convénceme] Por favor Susana regresa y [miénteme con un beso que parezca de amor, necesito creerte culpable o no] Te ruego que regreses, te necesito. Tuyo por siempre _

_Terry_

Pasaron los días y Terry no tenía noticias de Susana, el se desesperaba, sus padres ya se esperaban ese sufrimiento sin embargo el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar en ella _"[No sé cuando sufro más, Si amándote o queriéndote olvidar, que amargo es amar sin ser amado, y sentirse atado a los recuerdos de un pasado. Camino perdido entre dos aguas, sintiendo que ya no te importo nada. A solas te hablo y creo oír tu voz. Hay veces que ya no sé ni quién soy yo. No sé qué más puedo esperar de ti, si no tengo la esperanza de un mañana.]_

Conforme pasaban los días, Terry no aguantó más el sufrimiento y empezó a beber,

_"[Por tu amor, que tanto quiero, y tanto extraño, que me sirvan otra copa, y muchas más, que me sirvan de una vez, pa todo el año, que me pienso seriamente, emborrachar, si te cuentan que me vieron, muy borracho, orgullosamente diles, que es por ti, porque yo tendré el valor, de no negarlo, gritaré que por tu amor me estoy matando, y sabrás, que por tus besos me perdí Para de hoy en adelante, ya el amor no me interesa, cantaré por todo el mundo, mi dolor y mi tristeza, porque sé que de este golpe ya no voy a levantarme, y aunque yo no lo quisiera, voy a morirme, de amor]_

Terry cayó en profunda depresión, su mamá fue a verlo

- Terry cariño, no sigas tomando

- ¿Por qué me dejó mamá, si yo la quería? –

- Terry, necesitamos hablar – le dijo seriamente Eleanor al ver que su hijo no reaccionaba, nos vamos a ir a América, tú padre y yo hemos aprobado que estudies teatro, pero antes tendremos que arreglar unos asuntos de tu padre

- ¿Por qué en América? – preguntó Terry

- Porque ahí están las mejores escuelas de actuación, además que aquí no te darían paz algunas personas, sabes que por el título que tiene tu padre tenemos que cuidar las apariencias

- Así el hijo del gran Duque no puede ser artista – bufó Terry

- no te expreses así, además ahí tendrás amigos que te apoyaran, ahí está Candy –

- ¿Candy? – dijo él

- Si hijo, tu amiga de toda la vida, ella te podrá ayudar a soportar este dolor

- De acuerdo madre, acepto ir con ustedes a América, pero quiero estudiar en Julliards

- Lo harás hijo, pero primero iremos a Chicago, después entrarás a Julliard

- Es un acuerdo

- Por supuesto hijo, tenemos un trato

Continuará

* * *

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

Canciones passera, la canta Il'Divo; Algo de mí, la canta pepe Aguilar; Me niego a estar solo, la canta Luis Miguel; Miénteme, la canta Camilo Sesto; échame a mí la culpa, la canta Luis Miguel; y qué culpa tengo yo, la canta Chayanne, Miénteme de Luis Miguel, Con el viento a tu favor la canta Camilo Sesto, Pa' todo el año la canta Javier Solís

Las canciones puede ser interpretadas por otros artistas

* * *

Bueno amigas, como ven, ya hice volar a la Susana, por supuesto Terry no se enteró de que ella lo dejó por dinero, pero se enterará, Todo a su debido tiempo, espero que les guste, en el proximo Terry se volverá a encontrar con Candy

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

13 de febrero de 2010


	8. Mi amiga Candy

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capítulo 8 Mi amiga Candy**

Los días pasaban lentamente, Terry cada día estaba de mal humor, se había ido a vivir con sus padres, pero ahora estaba en una actitud rebelde, todos los noches salía, llegaba tarde, sus padres pensaban que serían unos días para que las aguas volvieran a su cauce, en parte sabían que Terry reaccionaría de esa forma en cuanto Susana lo dejara, pero era necesario ir con Candy, ella, solamente ella podía hacer volver al Terry de antes, llegó el día esperado para viajar a América

- Eleanor, me preocupa nuestro hijo, se está acabando por culpa de esa mujer – dijo el Duque de Grandchester

- Lo sé, amado esposo, pero sabíamos que Terry podía tener esa reacción –

- En ocasiones me dan ganas de darle unos pequeños azotes, para que entienda, no me explico cómo no se dio cuenta de lo mala que era Susana

- Lo deslumbró, simplemente lo deslumbró, Susana es muy guapa, además mi hijo estaba en la edad en que le empezaba a gustar las chicas, ella aprovechó muy bien la situación – dijo Eleanor

- Lo sé, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando sepa que ella sólo estuvo por su dinero? – cuestiona preocupado el Duque

- No quiero no pensarlo, por esa razón tenemos que ir con Candy

- Tienes razón Eli, de hecho por un momento pensé que la llegada de esa niña a Londres iba impedir los planes de Susana, pero no fue así –

- Lo que pasa es que Susana impidió que Terry y Candy estuvieran juntos – respondió Eleanor

- Le avisaste a los Ardley que iríamos a Chicago – preguntó el Duque

- Si Williams y Mary Jane están felices, al igual que nosotros desean que Candy y Terry se unan para siempre, sería lindo ver que nuestras familias se unen a través de ellos – dijo la señora

- Eleanor, creo que nunca debimos venir acá, si hubiésemos estado en Chicago nuestro hijo no estaría sufriendo – dijo él consternado

- Amor, el hubiera no existe, además Terry de todas maneras hubiese conocido a Susana, ella es prima de Candy – le dijo ella

- ¿Prima de Candy? Pues creo que todo lo malo que no tiene Candy lo tiene ella, solo espero que nuestro Terry descubra el amor en Candy

- Lo hará querido, lo hará

Lejos de ahí, en Chicago, una linda jovencita de cabellos rubios ondulados, hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba en el balcón de su casa, estaba contemplando las estrellas mientras pensaba _"[En mí ventana veo brillar las estrellas muy cerca de mí, cierro los ojos, quiero soñar con un dulce porvenir]" _Ella fue cerrando los ojos, sus abuelos le habían dado una noticia, pronto estaría de paseo con su primo Anthony _"[Quiero vivir y disfrutar, la alegría de la juventud, cada noche, para mí, tiene estrellas que den luz]" _Aunque también le preocupaba su gran amor: Terry, había escuchado a su abuela que pronto llegaría_ "[Gira, gira carrusel, tus ruedas de cristal, recorriendo mil caminos, tú destino encontrarás]"._ Candy siguió viendo las estrella por un rato más, sabía que pronto se volvería a encontrar con el gran amor de su vida, pero también sabía que no sería el mismo Terry del cual se enamoró, todo el daño que le hizo Susana lo marcaría, esperaba con toda el alma que su amor lo ayudara, lo que no sabía es si Terry la llegaría amar como ella lo amaba, pero no le importaba, con tal de que Terry volviera a ser el de antes. Se fue a dormir al otro día llegarían su primo Anthony que llegaba con su familia.

Anthony, junto con sus padres Anthony Brown y Rosemary Ardley llegaron a casa de Candy y sus abuelos, ellos habían vivido gran parte de su vida en España, en la ciudad de Tarifa, cerca de Tanger en Marruecos, donde tenían un cultivo de rosas, al llegar Candy y Anthony congeniaron muy bien, pues eran de la misma edad, debido a que los Brown no conocían Norte América, querían viajar para conocer ese país, debido a que pensaban instalarse, pero querían conocer para decidir en qué ciudad tendrían su residencia, le propusieron a Candy viajar con ellos, y ella aceptó encantada, además su primo Anthony, se parecía a su padre y al bisabuelo Williams pero tenía los ojos azules

- Me alegra que hayas decidido viajar con nosotros Candy – dijo Rosemary

- Gracias por invitarme tía – dijo la chica con su típica sonrisa

- Para nosotros es un placer que quieras acompañarnos, también vendrán Archi y Stear, junto con sus novias Patty y Annie, esperemos que pronto tanto Anthony como tú encuentren a sus parejas – dijo Rosemary haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por completo.

Pasaron dos días, Candy junto con los Brown, los Cornwell y sus amigas partían a un viaje por todo Estados Unidos, en ese día los Grandchester hablaban con su hijo

- Terry, hijo, en dos día partimos a América – dijo el duque

- ¿Tan pronto? – cuestionó el muchacho

- Así es hijo, tanto tu padre como yo hemos arreglado todos nuestros asuntos aquí en Londres, te avisamos por si tienes algún pendiente, podemos atrasar el viaje por una semana, pero no más Terry – dijo su madre

- mañana les aviso si me voy con ustedes – dijo cínicamente el pelinegro

- Terry, tienes que venir con nosotros, se lo prometiste a tu madre – exclamó enfadado su padre

- Estaba borracho cuando lo hice, además…

- También estabas borracho cuando le prometiste casamiento a Susana y le cumpliste – interrumpió gritando el duque – haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si no te quieres ir a América será tu problema, no te quiero amenazar, tal como dijo tu madre si vas con nosotros no me opondré a que estudies actuación, pero si te quedas, te las arreglarás tú solo – después de esto el señor salió del despacho donde se encontraban

- Hijo Terry, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó Eleanor

- madre, y ¿si Susana regresa? – le dijo a su madre

-Hijo, Susana no regresará – expresó Susana con mucha dulzura – además ya ha pasado tres meses desde que se fue, no has tenido noticias de ella, no contesta tus mensajes, ni ha intentado comunicarte contigo, sólo piénsalo, además le puedes decir a Charlie que si ella regresa te busque en América – le dio un beso en la frente y salió dejando solo a su hijo, Terry sabía que su madre tenía razón sin embargo iba a realizar el último intento de comunicarse con Susana, si ella no respondía se iría con sus padres a América, realmente quería ir, el dolor era insoportable pero en América estaba Candy, su refugio, su fortaleza su amiga de la niñez, se dirigió a la computadora y le envió un correo electrónico a Susana

"_Querida Susana, ha pasado el tiempo, no he tenido noticias tuyas, me siento desesperado, mis padres han aceptado mi sueño de ser actor, por lo que viajaremos a América, me matricularé en julliards, sin embargo necesito saber de ti_

_Te ama _

_Terry"_

Al oprimir el botón para enviar, Terry tuvo una gran opresión en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento y salió a la calle, ahí se encontró con su amigo Charlie

- Terry, ¡qué alegría verte! – dijo su amigo saludándolo efusivamente

- Gracias Charlie, la verdad tenía mucho que no salía, no me sentía muy bien –

- ¿Es por Susana? – Terry no contestó – Terry, sé que lo que voy a decir te dolerá, pero Susana no volverá, además tú no estás enamorado de ella, si bien es cierto que fue tu primera mujer, ella no era para ti – Terry lo miró sorprendido – No me veas así, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, además ella se comprometió con otro – le enseña una foto donde sale Susana y un señor casi tan grande como su padre donde se anunciaba el matrimonio de ellos

– ella no se puede casar con él, está casada conmigo – dijo un tanto furioso

- al parecer, anularon tu matrimonio, ese Señor es muy poderoso – dijo Charlie

- Entonces ella pueda estar con él porque la obligaron – dice en voz alta el pelinegro

- No Terry, no lo creo, eres mi amigo, tenía que decírtelo, lamento que haya sido de esta forma, Terry amigo, _[No importa el lugar, el sol es siempre igual; no importa cuánto hay en tus bolsillos, hoy sin nada hemos venido y nos iremos igual pero siempre estarán en mi esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber]_ Terry por esa gran amistad es que estoy siendo sincero, olvida a Susana, ella se casó contigo por interés, eres demasiado rico, sus padres están en la ruina, al saber que tu padre te desheredó te dejó – Terry sólo escuchaba – Terry, amigo _[no importa dónde estás, si vienes o si vas, la vida es un camino un camino para andar si hay algo que esconder o hay algo que decir, siempre será un amigo, porque un amigo es una luz brillando en la oscuridad], _Terry, lamento ser yo quien te de esta noticia, pero tú eres mi amigo, mi gran amigo, no podía engañarte –

Terry se sentía tan confundido, tal como dijo su madre, le dolía su orgullo no su corazón, pero él no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, se despidió de Charlie y se fue a su casa, al llegar vio que tenía un mensaje de Susana

_"Terry. _

_Lo lamento, pero estoy empezando hacer mi vida, lo lamento, en breve te llegara la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, lo lamento, pero mis padres me comprometieron a casarme y he aceptado, espero me comprendas, pero es necesario este matrimonio._

_Susana"_

Terry al leer ese mensaje estaba furioso, jamás volvería a confiar en ninguna mujer, sus amigos se lo había dicho, ellas sólo les interesa el dinero, ahora él haría lo mismo

En tanto, lejos de ahí Candy disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su primo Anthony, él era muy especial, sobre todo porque la comprendió cuando le contó acerca de Terry

- Candy, si lo que me cuentas es verdad, estoy seguro que Terry se deslumbró por Susana, hay mujeres muy manipuladoras, he visto a mis amigos sucumbir a sus encantos, pero al final no las aman, te aseguro que cuando vuelva a convivir contigo, se dará cuenta de cuánto te ama

- ¿Por qué lo dices Anthony? – cuestionó la rubia

- porque es fácil quererte, y créeme si no fuera tu primo, me enamoraría perdidamente de ti – ambos rieron por la ocurrencia del rubio – de verdad Candy, no conozco a Terry, pero si no está enamorado de tú es un verdadero idiota –

Los Grandchester estaban listos para su viaje, el taxi llegó para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Los tres partieron con destino a América, fueron muchas horas de viaje, Terry había cambiado desde que recibió el email, estaba molesto con la vida, tanto que había empezado a fumar, por supuesto sus padres se dieron cuenta de ese cambio, pero tenían que ser cuidadosos, su hijo ya no era un niño pequeño, en el trayecto Terry _[vide le luci in mezzo al mare pensò alle notti là in America (Vió las luces en el medio del mar y pensó en las noches allá en América) Ma erano solo le lampare e la bianca scia di un'elica (Pero sólo eran las lámparas y la blanca estela de una hélice)]_ sólo eran el reflejo del avión donde viajaban, cuando llegaron a Chicago fueron a instalarse a su casa, como llegaron de noche se fueron a dormir, mucho recuerdos llegaron, sobre todo del día que llegaron la primera vez

**_Flash Back _**

_- Terry, cariño, levántate, tenemos un compromiso _

_- mami, ¿tengo que ir? _

_- vamos cariño, no podemos dejarte solo, además conocerás a una nueva amiga _

_- ¿Amiga? Mamá las niñas no juegan como los niños, siempre quieren jugar a la comidita, cosas que aburren _

_- Pero Hijo, porque no la conoces, a lo mejor te cae bien, recuerda que no debes prejuzgar _

_- Lo siento mamá, si quieres que vaya, iré – dijo no muy convencido, pero no quería entristecer a sus padres, que por alguna razón habían insistido tanto en que fuera a ese lugar _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Por una parte Terry deseaba ver a Candy, pero por otra le daba vergüenza, rabia, el saber de cómo Susana lo había usado. Al otro día los Granchester fueron a visitar a los Ardley, pero desafortunadamente Candy estaba de viaje

- Eleanor, Harry, Terry, me da gusto que estén de nuevo aquí – dijeron al unísono Mary Jane y Williams

- Igual yo Williams, además creo que pasaremos una temporada bastante larga, Terry quiere estudiar teatro – dijo orgulloso el duque, cosa que sorprendió a Terry

- Es una gran noticia, supongo que tuvo de quien heredarlo – dijo bromeando

- Tú sabes que Eleanor tuvo que dejar la actuación al casarse conmigo, fue el requisito de mis padres para podernos casar – expresó el duque

- Amor, no me quejo, a tu lado he sido completamente feliz, pero me alegra que dejes realizar a Terry ese sueño –

- Por supuesto, sé que tal vez muchos pondrán el grito en el cielo, pero ante todo están los sueños de mi hijo -

- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó Eleanor, pues le sorprendía no ver a la rubia ahí

- Mi nieta está de viaje – dijo Mary Jane – llegará en un mes, no sabía que vendrían, es decir no los esperábamos tan pronto

- Es que me salió la oportunidad de regresar, el representante de la compañía donde soy socio le urgía regresar a Londres así que me ofrecí, al principio se negaron por el puesto que tengo en el parlamento, pero después de exponerles mis razones aceptaron sin ninguna discusión

- Me alegro tenerlos de vuelta – dijo Mary Jane, los grandes estuvieron hablando, Terry se disculpó y salió al jardín, le pesaba no ver a su amiga, pero en realidad ni siquiera se había tomado el atrevimiento de avisarle, según pensaba darle una sorpresa y el sorprendido fue él, se alejó con destino a la casa del árbol donde siempre jugaban él y Candy, sacó un cigarrillo, empezó a fumarlo, eran tanto los recuerdos que habían en ese lugar, poco después escuchó que lo llamaban, apagó el cigarrillo y se regresó a la casa.

El mes pasó rápidamente, Candy llegaba a su casa, ella no sabía de que los Grandchester habían llegado, por lo que cuando entró a la casa de sus abuelos, éstos habían salido de compras, así que se dirigió a su pequeña casa del árbol, ese era su refugio, sin embargo ve que un humo está saliendo cerca de ahí, se extraña y va corriendo para ver que sucedía, se sorprende al mirar que alguien estaba fumando

- ¿Qué hace usted fumando en mi casa de árbol? – grita furiosa, estaba tan enojada que no había notado que era Terry

- Vaya con Tarzán Pecosa, supongo que el viajar te ha vuelto un ogro – dijo en tono burlón, realmente estaba molesto con él mismo, pues no espero que ella lo viera en ese estado, no quería que su amiga le tuviera lástima

- Terry, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás fumando? Sobre todo en mi preciosa casa del árbol – le reprende

- No es para tanto Candy, sólo vine porque aquí nadie me molestaba, pero no debes hacer tanto escándalo por algo sin importancia – dijo con gran cinismo

Candy se enojó tanto, realmente le sorprendía ver a Terry tan cambiado, pero le daba más coraje el que él no respetara su lugar preferido – Puede que para ti no sea importante, pero esta casa del árbol es muy importante para mí, por eso te ruego que te marches – le dijo furiosa, Terry salió de la casa sin despedirse, al irse ella se puso a llorar, le dolía la actitud de su amigo, después de un tiempo se calmó, regresó a su casa, sus abuelos había llegado por lo que le informaron de la llegada de los Grandchester, que mañana los esperaban para darle la bienvenida a ella

Al otro día Candy y sus abuelos van a visitar a los Grandchester,

- Candy, ¡qué alegría verte! - dijeron los Grandchester

- Eleanor, Harry, igual me da gusto verlos – dijo la rubia mientras los abrazaba

- Vamos al comedor – dijo el duque

- y ¿Terry? – preguntó Williams

- Terry salió, no sabemos si venga a comer, realmente él no está bien – dijo Eleanor – se enteró de que Susana sólo lo engañó a estado muy difícil

- ¿cómo se enteró? – preguntó Candy

- Nos habló su amigo Charlie para decirnos, pero parece que Susana le escribió diciéndole que se iba a casar – dijo Eleanor. Candy se entristeció por la noticia, sabía que Terry la necesitaba

En ese momento entró Terry, se asombró al ver a Candy y a su familia en su casa

- Buenas Tardes – dijo muy serio

- Terry, hijo ¿vas a comer con nosotros? – preguntó Eleanor

- No lo siento madre, no tengo hambre – en realidad se sentía mal, después de lo que pasó el día anterior con Candy se sentía incomodo, al terminar la comida los mayores se fueron a la sala a tomar el té, por lo que la rubia aprovechó para salir al jardín, en él se encuentra Terry

- Hola Terry – dice Candy tímidamente

- Hola Candy – le contesta serio

- ¿cómo has estado? – le pregunta la rubia

- Para qué quieres saberlo, de seguro mis padres ya te dijeron de la situación

- Terry, tus padres te quieren, ellos desean lo mejor para ti –

- Candy, no empieces tú también – sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumarlo

- Has cambiado Terry, no eres el mismo que conocí, eres un chico malo – dijo muy triste y se fue

- Lo siento Candy – dijo quedamente, sin embargo la rubia lo escuchó, pero no quiso regresar, no en ese momento, al llegar a la sala sus abuelos estaban por ir a verla para despedirse de los Grandchester, al llegar a la casa, ella se va a su habitación, saca una caja, era un regalo para Terry, se la pensaba cuando fue a Londres, sin embargo debido a las circunstancias no lo hizo, recordó años atrás cuando ambos eran niños

**_Flash Back_**

_- Si pudieras escoger un regalo ¿Qué pedirías? – preguntó Terry a su amiga pecosa _

_- Sabes Terry, nunca lo he pensado, mis abuelos me dan todo lo que puedo desear, ahora si me pides que desearía, desearía a mis padres junto a mí – dijo muy triste la chica de ojos verdes _

_- Y tú, ¿Qué pedirías? – preguntó Candy _

_- Una armónica, mi abuelo paterno tenía una, me enseñó a tocarla, pero desgraciadamente cuando murió no pudimos rescatar sus cosas – dijo triste Terry _

_- Algún día te reglaré una – dijo Candy _

_- ¿Me lo prometes? – cuestionó el pelinegro _

_- Te lo prometo, pero tú ¿me prometerás ser buen chico? – preguntó Candy _

_- lo seré Candy, te juro que lo seré_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Al otro día Candy se dirige a la casa de árbol, tenía que buscar la manera de entregarle a Terry la armónica, se subió a ella, estuvo pensando cuando le llega el olor de unos cigarrillos, se da cuenta de que Terry está sentado al pie del árbol, se bajá y le arrebata el cigarrillo de la boca y lo pisa para apagarlo

- Te dije que no quería que fumaras aquí – le dijo seria

- Por favor Candy, no empieces – expresó un poco enfadado

- Toma - le da la armónica, Terry se asombra ante tal regalo y empieza a tocarla, Candy se sienta junto a él – Terry, por favor, no sigas fumando, no es correcto – le dice muy dulcemente la chica, el pelinegro sin decirle nada, le da la cajetilla

- Candy, te hice una promesa, si tú me regalabas una armónica me iba a portar bien, supongo que el entregarte mis cajetilla de cigarrillos, es señal de que voy a cumplir – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

- Terry, siempre podrás contar conmigo, _[sí me buscas tú a mí, me podrás encontrar, yo te espero aquí sí, sí, este es mi lugar] _Terry recuerda_ [Sí quieres reír, descubre la alegría de soñar, un mundo de aventuras sin igual, junto a mí, a tú amiga Candy, Sí te sientes sólo recurre a mí, te esperando aquí, cuente tú historia, te alegraras, sabes que una amiga tendrás. Búscame, sígueme, llámame Candy, busca, búscame, sígueme, ríe como Candy.]_

- Gracias Candy – dijo Terry

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por ser mi amiga – él le pasa los brazos por los hombros, y están así por un tiempo, en eso llaman a Candy

- Terry, te dejo, nos seguimos viendo – Candy se aleja de él para dirigirse a su casa, en eso Terry ve que un joven rubio entra en ella, pero le da un beso en la mejilla a Candy, sin saber porqué se siente molesto, por lo que se va a un bar y empieza a tomar, sabía que le había prometido portarse a Candy bien, pero se enojó al verla con ese

Ya era tarde cuando Terry salió del bar, sólo se sentía un poco mareado, en eso tres hombres lo rodean

- Danos todo lo que traes – dice uno de ellos

- Y que pasaría si no quiero – digo Terry

- Te obligaríamos – en eso se acercan para golpear al pelinegro pero é lo esquiva, en eso un joven rubio se mete para ayudarlo, entre los dos hacen huir a los rufianes, sin embargo Terry se encuentra levemente herido, la cortada no era profunda, pero si necesitaba curársela

- No te preocupes…

- Anthony, me llamo Anthony Brown

- Me puedes acercar a mi casa – preguntó Terry, el rubio dijo que sí, al llegar a la parte trasera de su casa, pues ahí fue donde pidió el pelinegro que lo llevaran, estaba tan mareado que se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, de hecho cuando eran niños, Terry en algunas ocasiones, cuando se sentía triste iba a ver a su amiga, ella era su refugio

Candy se asusta al oír que alguien quiere entrar a su habitación, se levanta y se da cuenta de que Terry está herido

- Terry, ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta angustiada

- Unos tipos me quisieron robar, pero no es nada, sólo déjame descansar, después me iré a mi casa

- No puedes irte, estás herido, te voy a curar –

- Candy ¿Por qué me ayudas? Me he portado mal

- Terry, eres bueno, sé que pronto cambiaras, yo creo en ti _[Lonely (Soledad) The path you have chosen (es el camino que has escogido)] _pero yo sé que _[One day you will find you light again (Un día encontrarás la luz de nuevo)] _Terry _[Be strong (se fuerte) Follow you heart (Sigue tu corazón) Let you love lead through the darkness (Deja que tu amor te conduzca a través de la oscuridad) Back to a place you once knew (Regresa al lugar que una vez conociste) I believe, I believe, I believe In you (yo creo, creo, creo, en ti)] _Recuerda _[Follow your dreams (Sigue tus sueños) There´s nothing that you can not do (No hay nada que no puedas hacer) Si tu croix si tu croix si tu croix En toi (Si tú crees, tú crees, tú crees, en ti) Suis la lumiere (Sigue la luz) souviens-toi Que je croix que je croix que je croix En toi (recuerda Que Yo creo, creo, creo, en ti) _

Terry mira a Candy sorprendido, ella le cura la herida

- Terry, tengo que buscar unos remedios, no sé si mis abuelos tengan, pero en caso de que no sea así, saldré a comprarlos – le dice con una sonrisa, él asienta la cabeza y se queda dormido, Candy baja para ver si en el botiquín hay algo que le ayude a curar mejor la herida de Terry, pero se da cuenta que los medicamentos se han gastado y no han comprado nuevos, por lo que se viste rápidamente y sale, afortunadamente al salir se topa con Anthony

- Candy, ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunta

- Voy a la farmacia, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, Terry está herido, me fue a buscar a mi habitación – dijo pero al ver que Anthony la veía extrañado le dice – no te extrañes, es una vieja costumbre, cuando Terry se sentía solo, siempre me iba a ver, supongo que esta vez sintió lo mismo –

-Entonces confirmo lo que he dicho, Terry te busca porque siente algo por ti, ¿sabes? Hoy conocí a un chico, que por un momento pensé que era tu amado Terry – la chica lo mira – es que hoy al regresar a casa me topé con unos tipos que estaban asaltando a un chico, por su acento noté que era inglés

- ¿cómo era? –

- es de cabellos negros, un poco largo, ojos azules, un poco engreído, pero se nota que es buena gente, pero no lo llevé a casa de los Grandchester, lo dejé en la parte de atrás de estas mansiones, donde hay una pequeña casa – dijo Anthony

- Entonces querido primo, creo que si era Terry, la casa que está en la parte de atrás pertenece a los padres de Terry, pero en lugar de irse a su casa fue a mi habitación – los dos chicos estuvieron hablando, sin embargo como la farmacia que estaba cerca se encontraba cerrada, tuvieron que ir a otra

Terry despertó, se sentía mejor, se levantó para dirigirse a su casa, mañana le daría las gracias a Candy por todo lo que lo había ayudado, cuando Candy llegó se dio cuenta de que su amor se había marchado

Al otro día Anthony y Candy están juntos, Terry lo ve a lo lejos, pero no se acerca, se da cuenta de que el chico que está con su amiga es el que lo ayudó, así que se regresa a su casa, pasan los días Candy no se atreve ir con Terry, pero Eleanor le pregunta que está mejor, los días pasan, Terry estaba triste, pues su amiga siempre se la pasaba con ese chico rubio, en una tarde su madre le dice

- Terry, los Ardley nos invitaron a comer

- Es necesario ir – cuestiona

- Si Terry, nos presentaran a la familia que vivía en España – de mala gana Terry se viste, no quiere ver a su amiga acompañada de ese sujeto, al llegar Candy estaba lindísima, tenía un vestido en color verde, la parte de arriba era entallada, y la falda era corte recto, se veía tan femenina y muy hermosa

- Terry ¿Cómo estás? – le saludó la rubia

- Bien Candy – le dice un poco serio, en eso llegan los Brown

- Hola Candy, Hola Terry – saluda Anthony

- Terry, supongo que ya se conocen, pero él es mi primo Anthony – le dice la rubia

- ¿tu primo? – pregunta sorprendido

- Si Terry, Anthony es mi primo – dice la rubia

- Candy, Terry los quería invitar, para que conozcan la casa que compró mi padre cerca de la playa – ambos aceptan

Al otro día se fueron a la casa de Anthony, Candy se encontraba en la terraza de la casa mirando el mar pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, en eso llega Terry y la ve muy triste _[Qui dove il mare luccica e tira forte il vento (Aquí donde el mar brilla y el viento sopla fuerte) Sulla vecchia terrazza (En una vieja terraza)]_ Terry se acerca a su amiga y la abraza_ [Un uomo abbraccia una ragazza dopo che aveva pianto (Un hombre abraza a una muchacha luego de que ella ha llorado)Poi si schiarisce la voce Luego aclara la garganta]_ – Candy ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunta Terry mientras la ve a los ojos_ [Guardò negli occhi la ragazza quegli occhi verdi come il mare (Miró a los ojos de la muchacha, aquellos ojos verdes como el mar) Poi all'improvviso uscì una lacrima e lui credette di affogare (Entonces súbitamente apareció una lágrima y él creyó ahogarse)]_ Terry estaba triste, le dolía ve a su amiga llorar _[ Ma due occhi che ti guardano così vicini e veri (Pero dos ojos que te miran así, cercanos y verdaderos) Ti fan scordare le parole confondono i pensieri (Te hacen olvidar las palabras y confundir el pensamiento)] _– Candy, ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – pregunta Terry, Candy sólo se le queda viendo deseaba confesarle todos sus sentimientos, él al verla se pierde en sus bellos ojos, sus miradas se van acercando hasta que sólo una pequeña distancia separa una boca de otra

Continuará

* * *

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

El Ending (canción de salida) del anime de Candy, Amigos de enanitos verdes Caruso cantanda por Il divo, El opening (Canción de Entrada) del anime de Candy Candy, Believe in you cantada por Il Divo,Las canciones puede ser interpretadas por otros artistas

* * *

Bueno amigas, tal vez quiera matarme por tardarme tanto, pero se me complicó todo, es decir no podia hilar las ideas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero que hayan pasado super el día de la mujer, les dedico este capi a todas nosotras, arriba las mujeres

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

14 de marzo de 2010


	9. El beso de amor

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**Capítulo 9 El beso de amor**

Terry y Candy se encontraban abrazados– Candy, ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – pregunta Terry, Candy sólo se le queda viendo deseaba confesarle todos sus sentimientos, él al verla se pierde en sus bellos ojos, sus miradas se van acercando hasta que sólo una pequeña distancia separa una boca de otra, la rubia acorta la distancia y lo besa, el primer beso de ella, un beso muy tierno, al sentir los labios de su amiga en los suyos, el pelinegro siente chispas eléctricas en todos su cuerpo, ni siquiera con Susana le había pasado así, le corresponde profundizando el beso. Ella corta el besó – Lo siento Terry, me dejé llevar por lo que siento por ti – se separa de él para irse dejando todo sorprendido al joven inglés, cuando intenta reaccionar Candy ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Candy llegaba a la sala, estaba a punto de salir, se sorprendieron de verla bajar, se podría decir que sus ojos estaban a punto de las lágrimas

- Candy ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Annie que en ese momento se encontraba llegando junto con Archie, Paty y Steir

- Besé a Terry, me tengo que ir, no quiero confrontarlo – dijo la rubia al salir de la casa

Momentos después bajó Terry todo sorprendido, el beso que le había dado su amiga había movido mucho sentimientos en él, sentimientos que tenía dormido

-¿Dónde está Candy? – preguntó el chico de cabellos negros

- Ella se fue – respondió Amy – no quiso verte después de lo que pasó

- Terry, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto – expresó Archi

- ¿Por qué me está diciendo esto? – cuestionó furioso el pelinegro

- Terry, ¿acaso estás ciego? No te has dado cuenta de cuánto te ama Terry – le dijo Paty, al escucharlo él se queda asombrado, Candy ¿enamorado de él?

- ¿desde cuándo? – indaga Terry

-¿qué? – dicen todos

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que me ama Candy? – replantea la pregunta

- desde siempre – intervino Amy – lo descubrió tiempo después desde que te fuiste, ella quería decírtelo en su fiesta de quince años, después fue a Londres exclusivamente para declararte su amor pero…

- Pero estaba ciego por esa… - expresa furioso mientras cerraba su puño sin importarle el vaso que tenía en su mano, después de eso se va tiene que pensar, pensar mucho sobre lo que acababa de enterarse, a partir de ese momento no dejaba de pensar en Candy; _[No olvido que somos amigos, y esto hace] _muchos _[años, conoces mi vida amiga y yo sé tus pasos. Quizás fue casual o fue adrede, lo cierto es que tú lo has cambiado dejaste en mis labios un beso que me ha enamorado. Pensando todo el día en ti, desde el tropiezo con tu boca pensando, pensando en ti, me va ganando el sentimiento pensando todo el día en ti, pensando que con nadie quiero pensando, pensando en ti]._

Candy llegaba a su casa, estaba agitada, jamás pensó en darle un beso a su gran amor, ella quería mantener ese amor secretamente, "_Terry [Apuesto a que no te lo imaginas, es mas tú ni lo puedes sospechar, Te amo porque es cierto que te amo, y cayo porque tengo que callar] sé que tú todavía sientes algo por ella, por Susana, y tengo miedo de que al confesarte lo que siento por ti, me rechaces, si no puedo tener tu amor al menos tendré tu amistad]_

Aunque en realidad Candy estaba tan feliz pues siempre había soñado con el beso de amor, un beso de amor con Terry _"[Con un beso de amor soñé, y un príncipe que me lo dé] por supuesto mi príncipe es y será siempre Terry, [Eso traen al final los grandes cuentos, y ambos labios necesarios son Al tocarse cumplen su función], tal vez sea mi imaginación pero por un momento sentí que Terry me correspondía, pero sé que aún la ama a ella"_

Al otro día Candy se despertó y bajó a desayunar con sus abuelos

- Candy, niña ¡que sorpresa! Pensé que seguías en la casa de la playa – dijo Mary Jane

- no abuela, realmente regresé ayer en la noche, en realidad estaba pensando en que debo matricularme en la escuela de enfermería, tengo que pedir información de ella – les expuso a sus abuelos

- Tienes razón pequeña – dijo William, en dónde piensas estudiar

- No lo sé –

- Por qué no vas a New York– le sugirió la abuela, sabía que pronto Terry se marcharía ahí para estudiar Teatro, de esa manera ambos estarían juntos, además porque no ayudar a su nieta y al hijo de su mejores amigos, sospechaban que algo había pasado la noche anterior y que su nieta no se los iba a decir, pero no dejarían que saliera huyendo sin enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Terry por su parte no había llegado a dormir, había caminado toda la noche y se sentó en una banca junto ahí lo sorprendió el amanecer, no podía ver a Candy, no ahora primero tenía que poner en claro sus sentimientos, regresó a la casa de Anthony, ahí se encontró con él, los demás ya se había retirado

- Hola Terry ¿Qué tal tu noche? – preguntó el rubio

- Fatal, la verdad descubrir lo que Candy siente por mí, fue… la verdad no tengo palabras – terminó diciendo el pelinegro

- Te sorprendió que te besara – cuestionó Anthony, Terry asintió

- Bueno Terry _[En España bendita tierra donde puso su trono el amor, sólo en ella el beso encierra armonía sentido y valor, el beso en España lo lleva la] _mujer_ [muy dentro del alma Pero un beso de amor, no se lo da a cualquiera, Es más noble yo le aseguro, causa la mayor emoción, Ese beso si es puro Que va envuelto en una ilusión] _

- Que me quieres decir Anthony –

- ¡Ay Terry! De verdad que eres lento, ¿Qué sentiste cuando Candy te besó?

- Realmente me sentí extraño, pero en el buen sentido, con Susana jamás pude tener esas emociones que tuve como cuando Candy me besó _[Cuanto tiempo sin sentir lo que ahora estoy sintiendo, un amor desconocido que me nubla los recuerdos, un amor desenfrenado que pensé que no existía, lo encontré y ahora me devuelve la alegría] _ayer fue _[Una noche de locura en la playa y la luna nos miraba enamorada nuestros labios se fundían con el beso del amor]_

Mientras Terry y Anthony hablaban, Candy se despedía de sus abuelos, se iría a New York, al menos no quería ver por un tiempo a Terry, antes de irse llegaron Eleanor y Harry para despedirse también de ella, cuando se subió al avión se quedaron sólo los señores

- Entonces Terry se irá en dos días – preguntó Mary Jane

- Por supuesto, arreglé todo para que se queden en el mismo hotel, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se hagan novios – dijo Eleanor emocionada

- Querida no te hagas ilusiones, puede que Candy esté enamorada de Terry, pero nuestro hijo – empezó a decir el duque

- Aunque no lo creas nuestro hijo está irremediablemente enamorado de Candy, ya lo verás, es más podemos hacer una apuesta que en un mes o menos ellos ya son novios –

- No lo sé Eleanor, la vida me ha enseñado que no debo apostar en contra tuya – todos rieron

- Aunque Candy no nos lo digo, estoy seguro que algo pasó en la casa en la playa, algo que hizo que Candy apresurara su partida – dijo Williams

- Comparto tus pensamientos, querido – secundó Mary Jane

En tanto Terry y Anthony seguían platicando, sobre todo de Candy, Terry estaba demasiado confundido, llegó el momento de despedirse

- Te veo mañana Terry, esta plática todavía continúa

- De acuerdo Anthony, porqué no vas mañana a mi casa para platicar, te invito a comer y de paso me ayudas con Candy, no sé cómo tratarla a partir de ahora

- de acuerdo, te veo mañana a la hora de la comida

Terry llegó a su casa, realmente estaba tan distraído que no se daba cuenta de nada, se sentó en el sofá de su casa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron sus padres

- Realmente me sorprende Terry ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia – dijo el Duque

- Te puedo asegurar que es por Candy, ven vamos a saludarlo – los dos se acercaron a su hijo y le ha hablaron, pero Terry ni caso le hacía – Terry – dijo con voz fuerte el duque

- ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Por qué gritas?

- Te estuvimos hablando y no nos contestabas –

- Lo siento papá, estaba distraído

- acaso está distracción tiene nombre, pues desde que llegamos a Chicago te has estado comportando algo extraño

- No es nada papá, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en… Candy – al decir eso el duque se sorprendió más no así su esposa

- ¿Qué pasa con Candy? – cuestionó

- No lo sé papá, es muy extraño todo esto que me está pasando, te contaré luego, una vez que ponga en claro mis pensamientos, pero dime ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Es que tú padre y yo te conseguimos una cita en Julliards, debes estar ahí en tres días –

- gracias, es una buena noticia – abrazó a sus padres, después se fueron a cenar donde brindaron por el éxito de Terry

El pelinegro se fue al jardín en especial a la parte donde colindaba con la familia Ardlay, entró a la casa de árbol de Candy, se sentía tan a gusto ahí, _"Candy no sé qué pensar hoy. [Mi familia me ha notado algo extraño, me pregunto qué es lo que ha pasado, que me muero por estar a tu lado]"_ Bajó de la casa de campo y con su navaja hizo un pequeño corazón_ "[he pintado un corazón en el árbol del jardín] Candy [creo que te llamaré mañana, quiero ser feliz]" _con estos pensamientos Terry se fue a su habitación sabía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, o a lo mejor sólo estuvieron ocultos, que puede ser que siempre había amado a Candy, pero se dejó deslumbrar por Susana.

En tanto en New York, Candy se hallaba en la habitación del hotel, si bien era cierto que había huido como una cobarde, pero no quería sentirse rechazada por su gran amor, para ella esa había sido la mejor solución aunque no sabía el por qué sus abuelos insistieron tanto en New York, se durmió soñando con Terry, esperando que algún día Terry correspondiera a sus pensamientos _[con un beso de amor soñó, y un príncipe que se lo dio Eso traen al final los grandes cuentos, ambos labios necesarios son, al tocarse cumplen su función]_

Al otro día Terry se despertó y desayunó con sus padres

- Papá, mamá invité a Anthony a comer, quisiera invitar también a Candy, para celebrar mi entrada a Julliard

- Terry, Candy no está aquí, está en New York – le dijo su madre, al escucharlo el pelinegro se asombró, le dolió saber que ella se haya ido sin despedirse, sin embargo si ella estaba en New York la podría ver

- Sabes a caso donde está hospedada, es que me gustaría verla – le preguntó a su madre tratando de mostrar su emoción, Eleanor por su parte vio a su esposo antes de contestarle a su hijo

- Terry, ella está hospedada en el mismo hotel en el que te hospedarás – le respondió, al escucharlo el pelinegro sonrió, una sonrisa de enamorado, por supuesto sin decir palabra Eleanor le digo a su esposo con sus ojos ¡Te lo dije!

A la hora de la comida, Anthony llegó, al terminar Terry junto con su padre y Anthony se fueron al estudio, ahí Terry le dijo a su padre lo que había pasado con Candy

- En realidad papá, no sé lo que siento por Candy, es decir es tan diferente a lo que sentí o creí sentir por Susana – empezó a decir el pelinegro, en realidad necesita saber que pensaba su padre, al fin y al cabo él tenía más experiencias en esas cosas del amor

- Realmente me dejas sorprendido Terry, lo que estoy entendiendo es que lo que estas sintiendo por tu amiga Candy jamás lo sentiste por ella – cuestionó el duque

- Papá por Susana, los sentimientos era carnales, deseos, pero por Candy, hay muchas emociones con las que no contaba – expresó el chico

- Lo único que hay que saber es que _[Si ella te hace falta como el agua, si es tu mayor necesidad, si con su amor eres feliz y el mundo es gris cuando no está, si no concibes vivir sin verla sin duda es la mujer que tú soñabas, si para ti no hay otra, debes cuidarla evitar hacerla llorar, si te comprende y es tu guarida hasta tu amiga de verdad y será tuya hasta la muerte ya verás que no se va y no traiciona]_ ahora es importante que sepas que_ [si ella te quiere y es el amor de tu vida, ve y dale todo, ámala sin medida demuéstrale a diario que es ella tu reina, tu consentida, que conocerla fue un milagro un regalo que te dio la vida] _

Anthony también intervino diciéndole – _[conquístale la piel ve y dale tu ser y ella será tu mujer al despertar si no concibes vivir sin verla]_ No esperes más Terry, otro podría aparecer y conquistarla, entonces la perdería para siempre, recuerda _[Lo que siempre a ti te feliz te hará, tras de un beso de amor está]. _

- Tienen razón, ahora que vaya a New York le diré lo que siento por ella porque es _[la más bella dama del lugar]_ además que estoy seguro que la amó, la amó como jamás amé a Susana, de hecho ahora dudo si haya amado a Susana

Terry partió antes de lo planeado, en realidad quería ver a Candy, sabía que sentía algo por ella, pero tenía que estar frente a ella para saberlo

Al llegar a New York se fue al hotel, el Plaza era donde se iba hospedar, ahí estaba hospedada Candy, al registrarse preguntó por ella, y le dijeron que había salido, al entrar en su habitación la cual daba al Central Park, la vio a lo lejos, ella estaba sentada frente al lago, bajó rápidamente para llegar junto a ella

- Candy – la llamó

- Terry ¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestionó algo asombrada

- Candy _[Cuando me vi desnudo y sin aliento, arando un mar desierto y sin amor. Cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto, llegaste tú, como la luz del Sol. Por ti seré más fuerte que el destino, por ti seré tu héroe ante el dolor yo sin ti estaba tan perdido por ti seré mejor de lo que soy]_ te prometí que cambiaría, pero antes necesito saber algo, para ello quisiera pedirte algo

- Terry, no entiendo, ¿Qué quieres que te dé? – pregunta ella intrigada

_- [Dame un beso de amor, que no sea como amigos, porque sé que los dos bastante hemos sufrido, No rechaces mi amor De favor te lo pido _– Sin embargo Terry no espero más y la besó

_continuará_

* * *

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

**_Canciones utilizadas en este capítulo_**_ Pensando todo el día en ti la canta Luis Ángel, Amor Secreto la canta Lucero, beso de amor de la película Encantada, el beso en España la canta Manolo Escobar, El beso de Amor cantada por Morano, dulces besos cantada por Menudo, El regalo que te dio la vida y Por ti cantadas por Il divo, beso de amor de los canelos de Durango_,Las canciones puede ser interpretadas por otros artistas

* * *

Bueno amigas,si se que tardó mucho en actualizar, pero a veces se me complica por las canciones, sobre todo porque hay canciones que me gustan y quiero que esten en el fic, si quisieran alguna, me podrian decir y procuraría ponerla en mi fic, o en el otro de crepusculo o cuando reedite sinfonia de amor, si es una sorpresa que ahora anunció publicamente, reeditaré sinfonia, claro no se cuando, pero lo haré, Felices Pascuas a todas

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

1 de abril de 2010


	10. El amor de mi vida

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10 El amor de mi vida**

Candy estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que Terry, su gran amor estuviera con ella, besándola ahí en Central Park, y sobre todo al atardecer, todo perfecto para una gran escena romántica

- Terry ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta después de que sus labios se separan, rompiendo la magia, pero el pelinegro sólo sonríe, sabía lo confundida que debería estar ella, pues de la noche a la mañana sus sentimientos dormidos habían despertado

- Vine a buscarte, te fuiste sin que habláramos, si bien recuerdo no contestaste a mi pregunta, sin embargo si contestaré la tuya, estoy aquí porque he descubierto que _[cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza, vas alimentando el amor de mi alma, Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, sólo a tu lado siento que respiro. No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir. Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir. Me enamoré de ti]_- declaró Terry

- Terry, pero tú amas a Susana – dijo la rubia, no quería ilusionarse, no quería que le volvieran a destrozar el corazón

- Creí estar enamorado de Susana, pero cuando me besaste _[todo cambio, de blanco y negro a color, me convertí, y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada, fue perderme en tu amor simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy, antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decir q eres el amor de mi vida, antes que te ame mas escucha por favor, déjame decir que todo te di y no hay como explicar, para menos si tú no estás, simplemente así lo sentí, cuando]_ me besaste, despertaste en mi sentimientos dormidos, así es Candy, no sé desde cuando están ahí, pero sí sé que todo cambió dentro de mí a partir de eso beso, por eso te pido tan solo una oportunidad

- Terry, no lo sé tengo tanto miedo _[Pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderte, miedo de que dudes si conmigo es suficiente. Cuando pase el tiempo, si sigue este presente, empezaré a creerme que lo nuestro es diferente.] Espero que me quieras, amor, siempre.]_ Porque mi corazón no soportaría tenerte y perderte

- Candy, sé que sufriste mucho por mi estupidez, pero ahora todo será diferente, ¿vamos a intentarlo?

- no lo sé – empezó a decir la rubia

- no digas nada, te propongo algo, déjame demostrártelo, si en un mes me sigues diciendo que no, lo aceptaré, por favor te lo pido hazlo por nosotros – suplica el pelinegro

- De acuerdo pero no te prometo nada – respondió la rubia, ambos se abrazaron, Terry hubiese querido que ella lo aceptara de inmediato, pero comprendió que después de todo lo que ella había pasado era natural que actuara de esa forma, pero de algo estaba seguro, que haría que Candy confiara nuevamente en él

Ambos regresaron al hotel tomados de la mano, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que tenían mucho tiempo de novio, pues el amor desbordaba ante ellos, aunque por el momento la rubia hubiera dar tiempo para que Terry estuviera seguros de sus sentimientos

Al otro día Terry llevó a Candy a la facultad de Ciencias de la Salud en Columbia University antes de i r a Julliards a presentar su prueba de admisión, por supuesto que fue todo un éxito por otra parte, Candy empezaba todo el trámite de papeleo, entregó su carta de aceptación a la secretaria y se formó para la entrevista final en la sala de espera en la cual había bastantes chicos

- Puedes sentarte aquí – dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados

- Gracias – dijo Candy mientras se sentaba junto al chico

- Mucho gusto me llamo Nicholas Clayton, pero puedes llamarme Nick

- Candace White Ardlay, pero me dicen Candy – respondió ella con una sonrisa

- ¿Adrlay? De los Ardlay de Chicago – cuestionó él

- Así es, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –

- Es que pensé que las chicas de esa familia no las dejaban estudiar –

- lo sé, pero mis abuelos me aman y me dejaron hacerlo –

- ¿Abuelos? –

- Mis padres murieron, vivo con mis abuelos – dijo ella un poco triste al recordar a tus padres

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes – ambos chicos estuvieron platicando, en realidad Nick era bastante agradable y porque no decirlo apuesto, llegó el turno de su entrevista y Candy se quedó sola, momentos después ella entraba a su entrevista, la cual resultó todo un éxito

- Déjeme decirle señorita White que me ha sorprendido – dijo la vieja enfermera Paige Thompson

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó la rubia

- Pensé que era de esas niñas ricas que sólo venía aquí por un capricho, me alegro que no sea como ellas

- Gracias

- Entonces señorita White, mañana puede venir por su horario

Candy se marchó, a la salida se encontró con Nick

- Hola Candy ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

- Me aceptaron, mañana vengo por mi horario

- Me alegro, te invito una malteada para celebrar –

- De acuerdo, - ambos se fueron a tomar su malteada, por supuesto hablaron de muchas cosas, Terry llega a buscar a Candy, por supuesto era una sorpresa para la rubia, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él al verla platicando tan animadamente con ese guapo muchacho, tratando de calmarse, pues en realidad Candy no estaba haciendo nada malo, al contrario se portaba como siempre, sin embargo Nick, le coqueteaba descaradamente, Terry entra y se dirige a su mesa al llegar toma a Candy por la cintura y le da un delicado beso en los labios

- Hola amor – le dice

- Terry – exclama la chica feliz, jamás se imaginó que él fuera por ella – te presento a Nicholas Clayton –

- mucho gusto Terruce Greum Grandchester, novio de esta encantadora señorita – dice el pelinegro haciendo que Candy se pusiera toda roja

- Mucho gusto – responde el castaño – Candy, ya se me hizo tarde, con permiso – dicho esto se fue

- Terry, me sorprendió verte, no esperé que vinieras por mí

- Era una sorpresa, pero lo que no me esperé es verte acompañada por ese chico que ya casi te desnudaba con los ojos –

- Terry no exageres – dice Candy un poco seria

- Lo siento Candy, me ganaron los celos, te tengo confianza, nunca traicionarías a nadie, pero ese chico no me gusto como te miraba

- ¿Celos?

- Así es Candy, _[Siento celos es seguro que son celos, el amor es más tranquilo tan tranquilo como un beso]_ – Terry le da un tierno beso a Candy en los labios – _[Siento celos que es igual a decir miedo y ¿por qué no? tal vez sin celos nuestro amor no sea completo] [por qué muero de celos que alguien de ti vaya a enamorarse y te haga olvidarme sabiendo que tu amor ya tiene dueño y hoy muero de celos que ese alguien llegue a deslumbrarte] [Tengo celos por amarte, me doy cuenta que al mirarte te amo tanto y tengo celos] – _le confiesa el pelinegro

- Terry – empezó a decir la rubia – Candy, tal vez no quieras que mencionemos a ella, pero con Susana jamás tuve esta clase de "celos" tal vez porque nunca la amé como te amo a ti – la volvió a besar - ¿nos vamos? – ella asienta y se van de ahí. Candy estaba muy confundida por la declaración de su amado, ella nunca lo traicionaría y sabía que eso Terry jamás lo dudaría, pero ¿Cómo es que no llegó a sentir celos por Susana? Eso era lo que tal vez nunca entendería

Los días pasaron por supuesto todas la mañanas Terry iba a dejar a Candy a la Universidad para dirigirse después a su colegio y en la tarde la iba a buscar para comer juntos, aprovechando verla durante el día, las tardes que tenían libre paseaban o iban al cine, sin embargo Nick aprovechaba cada vez que Terry tenía clases en la tarde y que tanto Candy como él no tenían para invitarla a salir, por supuesto Candy sólo aceptaba dar una vuelta con él, él era demasiado atento con ella, lo que en ocasiones a ella le incomodaba, sobre todo porque Nick algunas veces lo hacía para molestar a Terry, sin embargo no lograba su objetivo hacer que ellos pelearan, el pelinegro jamás le iba dar ese gusto, porque sabía que era eso lo que quería Nick: separarlo de su amada rubia. Por lo que iba luchar por el amor de Candy costara lo que costara. Además el Terry desconfiaba de las amabilidades del castaño y no se equivocaba, pues lejos de ahí en un bar

- Hola Nick ¿Qué tal tu "conquista"? – dijo un joven negro de ojos verdes

- mal Zack, "su novio" no se le despeja, además no he podido hacer que se peleen, tengo que hacer que esa Ardlay sea mi novia, su dinero salvará a mi familia de la ruina – expresó Nick

- pero según me dices ella esta enamoradísima de su novio, él de ella – le responde Zack

- Así es amigo, pero tú sabes que una pequeña duda puede acabar con "su noviazgo" pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada

- y si haces lo que hizo Caleb – le sugiere el chico de color

- ¿Seducirla, llevármela a la cama y después reparar su honor casándome con ella? No estaría mal – dice el castaño

- Aunque tú y yo sabemos que no la sedujo – ambos se ríen

- Tienes razón Zack, sin embargo con esta niña será difícil emborracharla o drogarla, es demasiado lista

- Entonces amigo si no es por las buenas que sea por las malas, claro, sin que se note que ha sido de esa manera – le aconseja Zack

- tienes razón sólo tengo que buscar el momento oportuno para hacerlo –

Semanas más tarde Terry y Candy se hallaban en Central Park

- Candy, mi amor, me escogieron para irme en una pequeña gira – le comenta Terry feliz a su novia

- ¡oh Terry! Qué alegría por ti – dice la rubia mientras lo abraza

- me voy mañana sólo será una semana, pero aún así estaré llamándote todos los días – le da un pequeño beso – me acompañas a festejarlo

Terry la llevó a un comer a un restaurante cerca de ahí, después dieron un pequeño paseo en los carruajes

- Candy, te amo, quiero que formalicemos nuestro compromiso, es decir al menos decirle a tus abuelos y a mis padres ¿Qué te parece? – la chica suspira, ama a Terry de eso está segura y los días que ha pasado junto a él le han parecido un sueño, se ha dado cuenta de que todo era igual a antes de que apareciera Susana a estropearlo todo

- Terry, Por qué no lo discutimos cuando regreses de viaje – le responde la linda chica de ojos verdes, si bien el chico de ojos azules se entristece sabe la razón de la respuesta de la rubia, todavía no se ha sobrepuesto a lo pasado con Susana, no quiere apresurar las cosas, y respeta su decisión.

Al otro día Terry la lleva a la escuela y después de ahí parte a su gira. A la hora de la comida Candy se encontraba sola, Nick la ve y se acerca -¿Por qué tan sola Candy? ¿Dónde está tu novio?

- Se fue de gira con su grupo de teatro – dice sonriendo – estará fuera una semana

- Me dejas acompañarte a comer –

- por supuesto Nick – él se sienta y sonríe una semana entera para conquistar a Candy

Los días pasaron por más intentos que hacía Nick, Candy no caía en sus redes, lejos de ahí Terry después de haber disfrutado su cena se dispuso hablarle a Candy, como lo hacía todas las noches

- Así que Nick te invitó a una fiesta el viernes – preguntó el chico

- no, no me molesto, pero por favor mi amor, cuídate – le dice el pelinegro al escuchar la respuesta de Candy, nos vemos el domingo

- Así que tu novia va a una fiesta – le dijo Jeremías otro joven de la compañía

- Si, pero no me gusta el tipo que la invitó Nick Clayton

- ¿Nicholas Clayton? Terry, ¿tu novia tiene dinero? - preguntó Jeremías

- Si, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- él siempre ha estado buscando una rica heredera, estoy seguro que hará las peores bajezas por conseguirlo, ¿sabes donde es la fiesta?

- Candy me dijo que en casa de Clayton – respondió el pelinegro

- Te sugiero que vayas a New York, no dejes que tu novia vaya a esa fiesta, habla con el director, cuéntale la situación te aseguró que te ayudará, su mejor amiga, una rica heredera de New Jersey, Caleb, el hermano de Nicholas, la emborrachó para que después se acostara con ella, después la obligaron a casarse con ese imbécil, estoy seguro que Nick piensa hacer lo mismo, la fiesta es una pantalla

Terry le explicó la situación al director y por supuesto le dio permiso al pelinegro para irse, era el viernes por la noche cuando él llegó a New York, se dirigió primero al hotel pero Candy se había marchado, por lo que se fue al estacionamiento y se subió a su moto, Jeremías le había explicado donde quedaba la casa de Clayton

En tanto en una casa afuera de New York una rubia venía llegando a una supuesta fiesta, aunque estaba toda la casa iluminada se extrañó no ver a los invitados

- Candy, pequeña, creo que has llegado algo temprano, ¿quieres tomar algo? – pregunta Nick

- sólo un poco de agua – dice Candy, cosa que molestó a Nick, pero lo ocultó

- Ven siéntate – dice Nick, señalándole el espacio vacío junto a él

- Gracias, Nick, pero aquí estoy bien – le dice Candy sentándose en el sillón de enfrente

- Candy, ¿acaso me tienes miedo? – se acerca a ella y se sienta en los brazos del sofá donde se encuentra la rubia

- Nick, por favor no empieces, tú sabes que amo a Terry – le dice la rubia tratando de levantarse, pero él no la deja, la aprisiona entre el sofá y su cuerpo

- Pero Candy, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, Terry no está y nosotros podemos pasarla muy bien – dice mientras se acerca a su rostro la chica intenta empujarlo pero él es más fuerte, sin embargo puede voltear su rostro, cosa que enoja a Nick, y le sujeta fuertemente el mentón y la besa con fiereza, Candy lucha por intentar separarse de él, pero sus esfuerzos son imposibles, sin embargo en ese momento entra Terry, agarra a Nick por los hombros, lo separa de su princesa y lo golpea tan fuerte que hace que Nick pierda el conocimiento, va a ver a su novia, la cual lloraba desesperadamente

- Candy, mi amor, soy Terry – ella al verlo se abraza a él, y ambos se van, en el coche de ella, ella iba llorando abrazada a él, estaba aterrada por la experiencia, daba gracias a Dios de que Terry hubiera llegado a tiempo. Al llegar al hotel, el pelinegro la lleva hasta su cuarto, pues ella no quiere quedarse sola en su habitación, él la consolaba, hasta que quedó dormida en los brazos del pelinegro. Estar en ellos le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. A la mañana siguiente la chica se despertó un poco tarde, era más del mediodía, al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que no se encuentra en su habitación, pero ve a Terry

- ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado mi dulce pecosa! – le dice mientras le da un beso en los labios

- Terry ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – decía un poco despistada, en eso se acuerda de lo que pasó y nuevamente se pone a llorar. El pelinegro se acerca – No llores pecosa, sabes que te ves mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

- ¡oh Terry! Sentí tanto miedo, si no hubieses llegado, quien sabe que me hubiese hecho ese Nicolás ¿Cómo es que estabas ahí? – le dice levantando sus bellos ojos esmeraldas para toparse con los ojos azules de su amado

- Cuando me llamaste, un amigo escuchó mencionar a ese imbécil, me advirtió por lo que tomé el primer vuelo para no dejarte ir al baile, pero cuando llegué te acababas de ir, así que fui a buscarte al llegar vi lo que ese tipo te quiso hacer, por supuesto que avisé a la policía ahorita debe estar en la delegación – ella lo miró con ojos asustados – no te preocupes, le dije que pretendió estafarme, él no quiere que se sepa lo que te quería hacer, no le conviene

- ven vamos a que comas algo, después saldremos a dar un pequeño paseo – la comida estaba ya dispuesta, Terry había pedido servicio a la habitación, después acompañó a la rubia a que se cambiara de ropa y salieron a dar un recorrido por Central Park, al igual que antes de irse, dieron un paseo a carruaje, después caminaron tomados de la mano, al subir nuevamente a sus habitaciones, la chica tenía miedo de estar sola,

- Candy ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó su novio al ver el nerviosismo de ella

- Tengo miedo, no quiero estar sola – le dijo abrazándolo, el pelinegro tragó saliva, en realidad no sabía si se podría controlar teniendo a Candy a su lado, la noche anterior una vez que ella se quedó dormida tuvo que darse una gran ducha de agua fría, pero su novia lo necesitaba

- ¿quieres quedarte conmigo? – ella sólo asintió, ayer se sintió protegida y quería volver a sentirla. Fueron a la habitación de la rubia por unas cosas personales, para dirigirse después a la habitación del pelinegro. Una vez ahí el pelinegro tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol, pues lo necesitaba. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama viendo la tele

- Gracias Terry – dijo la rubia

- ¿Por qué?

- por rescatarme, me sentí como la princesa en peligro y que mi caballero de dorada armadura vino a rescatarme cuando vi como golpeabas a Nick – dijo toda roja

- Yo doy gracias al cielo, porque ése no te hizo nada – Ella le dio un beso, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más apasionado, las manos de ella empezaron a recorrer el fornido pecho de su amado, por su parte, el poco control que le quedaba se vio roto, empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia bajando, ella le dio libre acceso arqueándose, en eso Candy exclama un pequeño gemido, que hace que el pelinegro reaccione. Se separa de ella la rubia se extraña, no sabía porque se sentía extrañamente acalorada, con una sensación en el vientre

- Candy, no podemos, no debemos – dijo excitado el joven actor

- ¿Por qué? ¿No me deseas? – pregunta un poco triste, sabía que él la quería tal vez la amaba, pero el amor también estaba acompañado de la pasión, cosa que en algunas ocasiones el pelinegro no se atrevía a mostrarle a ella, más que nada para no hacerle daño

- Por supuesto que te deseo, pero no quiero hacerte daño, Candy, te amo tanto –

- También te amo Terry, pero necesito que me demuestres que me amas – dijo ella un poco triste – si bien es cierto que es agradable escuchar que me amas, pero también necesito que me lo demuestres Terry, a veces pienso que sólo soy tu tabla de salvación para que no te acuerdes de ella – concluyó la rubia

- Nunca diga eso Candy, te amo – la beso nuevamente, te trató de decirle sin palabras lo mucho que la querías, en tanto la rubia se dejó llevar por el amor, pasión y deseo que sentía por su novio, deseaba ser de él, necesitaba sentirse suya y sentir que Terry era de ella, por lo que se amaron sin hablar "_[Ven, te quiero amar, sin hablar sin decir te quiero. Hablemos con los ojos, con los besos hablemos el lenguaje del silencio. Sin hablar, nuestros labios buscarán, sin hablar, nuestras manos hallarán sin hablar, nuestras sombras perdiéndose en la noche se amarán. Sin hablar, nuestras miradas lo dirán sin hablar nuestras caricias se oirán sin hablar, como niños jugando a lo prohibido sin hablar. Ven, te quiero amar, otra vez sin decir te quiero ven, una vez más que en tu piel olvidé un deseo hablemos con la mente, con el alma; hablemos el lenguaje del silencio]_

Candy se hallaba acostada encima del pecho de Terry, acaba de entregarse a él y no se arrepentía, había sido la experiencia más agradable de su vida, al igual que para él, sin embargo el guapo pelinegro se encontraba demasiado pensativo, se estaba acordando de la primera vez con Susana, pero de diferente manera, es decir, cuando Candy fue suya, sintió como se rompía la barrera de su inocencia, mientras que con Susana jamás lo sintió, fue tan fácil entrar en ella, si había estado borracho, pero esa sensación no se podía olvidar nunca, pero su hermosa rubia lo saca de sus pensamientos

- Estas muy pensativo acaso ¿Te arrepientes? – le pregunta Candy

- nunca Candy, jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan pleno, ¡te lo juro! – le dice y la besa dulcemente en los labios

- ¿ni cuando estabas con ella? – pregunta tímidamente la rubia en un susurro

- ni con ella Candy, realmente _[También es mi primera vez, siente como tiemblo ya ves, tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor]_, créeme mi amor, realmente contigo he descubierto lo que es hacer el amor – la besa y nuevamente se entregan a la pasión

Amanecía, Terry pidió el servicio a la habitación, realmente apenas unas horas antes Candy había sido Su Mujer, sí su mujer y se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, _[En una cama de hotel, nos sorprendió la mañana ropa en desorden y tú, ya mujer ya habilitada Dos desayunos señor, para la suite 9-11 no tema usted si al llamar, solo el silencio responde, es que estamos amándonos, en la piel sepultando penas es que tú encierras tanto amor, en tus venas Tú me quemas cuando me rozan tus rodillas tú me quemas cuando me abrazas y me mimas tú me quemas ni el agua de los mares calmara esta hoguera, tú me quemas tú me quemas tu hierves en mi sangre al mirarte nena me vuelves loco y no combino mis ideas no sé lo que me pasa y pierdo la cabeza en tus brazos tu me quemas]._

Si bien es cierto que ambos se amaban todavía tenían que pasar más pruebas y lo sabían, al fin y al cabo su amor es verdadero, es amor del bueno pues _[nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeó así en el destino estaba] _que Candy y Terry estuvieran juntos _[nadie le apostaba que fueran tan felices, Como la lluvia en pleno desierto] _se lleno de fe el corazón de ambos _[Como una dulce voz en el silencio, así llegó el amor: amor del bueno]_

_continuará_

* * *

Las canciones vienen en cursivas y entre [ ]

**_Canciones en este capítulo_**_ Me enamoré de ti la canta Chayanne, Todo cambio la canta Camila, Tengo miedo la canta Merche, Celos la canta Camilo Sesto, Celos la canta Luciano Pereyra, Tengo Celos de José María Napoleón, sin hablar la canta Luis Miguel, Mi primera vez la canta Ricardo Arjona, Tú me quemas la canta Luis Ángel, amor del bueno la canta Reily_

Las canciones puede ser interpretadas por otros artistas

* * *

Bueno amigas aqui está la actualización espero le guste, Coneja ya vez puse a un rival de terry, jiji, claro para darle celos y vien que los tuvo, ahora si bien es cierto que fue rápido la entrega es el inicio de todo lo que vendrá, y bien le aviso que actualizaré hasta despues del 22 de mayo, motivos mucho trabajo y queria avisarles

Besos a todas (todos)

Cherrie SA

11 de abril de 2010


	11. El regreso de ella

**Melodía de amor**

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. _

Summary / Resumen; Candy y Terry son amigos desde pequeños, pero por trabajos de sus padres se separan siguiendo su amistad a través de cartas, al crecer Susana, la prima lejana de Candy una joven rica y caprichosa valiéndose de la amistad que los unía hace que Terry se case con ella, haciendo destrozar el corazón de Candy que lo ama. Susana hace de la vida de Terry un martirio, sin embargo él descubre que nunca amo a Susana, que su gran amor es, ha sido y será su amiga de la infancia Candy, pero ¿podrán confesarse su amor y ser feliz? Una historia contada con ayuda de canciones

* * *

**Capítulo 11 El regreso de ella**

Mientras el amor de Terry y Candy se acrecentaba día con día, lejos de ahí en un lugar de Inglaterra una rubia se levantaba se la cama, miro a la persona que estaba a su lado un viejo que sólo la utilizaba para satisfacerse, quedando ella con ganas de todavía más, era entonces cuando recordaba a Terry, como él la complacía hasta en lo más mínimo, si bien era cierto que no le había dado las riquezas que ella deseaba en cuestión de afecto no le iba tan mal, ahora ni siquiera podía disfrutar de eso, además el viejo con el que estaba si bien era rico, le controlaba todos los gastos que hacía, cada vez que iba a comprar algo le tenía que decir a él, por supuesto él sabía que ella se había casado con él por su dinero y siempre se lo echaba en cara, humillándola de esta manera

- ¿Qué haces Susana? – le dijo su acompañante

- Voy al baño – dijo ella con voz de fastidio

- Apúrate, ya sabes cuáles son tus deberes en la mañana – dijo sarcásticamente

- no te preocupes, no pueden olvidárseme, siempre me las recuerdas – dijo ella

- Por supuesto, para eso te mantengo – se rio mientras ella se levantaba, cuando regresó, el viejo la hizo suya sin ninguna consideración, al terminar le dijo

- Susanita, será mejor que mejores, sabes muy bien que te puedo cambiar, sabes que hay muchas que como tú se venden al mejor postor, pero realmente eras fina y realmente te puedo presumir, pero recuerda que me gusta que me complazcan y para tu información saldremos de viaje, iremos a Chicago por unos días, necesito ver unos negocios y quiero que vengas conmigo, mis amigos me admiraran al ver la hembra que tengo – al escucharlo en parte la rubia se preocupa, es decir sus amigas se enteraran de que anda con un viejo, si bien es cierto que tiene dinero de seguro le preguntaran ¿Qué pasó con Terry? Pero en fin, algunas sabían que sólo andaba con él para molestar a Candy, siempre le había tenido envidia y quitarle el hombre de su vida fue lo mejor que había hecho, en parte esperaba que "su rival estuviera sufriendo al igual con Terry" eso la haría muy, pero muy feliz

En tanto en New York, Nick con algunas influencias había conseguido librarse de una condena de algunos años, ahora tenía un propósito vengarse de Candy, pero en especial de Terry, sabía que tenía que ser paciente, pero ya llegaría el momento de hacerle sufrir separándolo de ella, pero para ello tenía que conocer su punto débil y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que saber de él, y que mejor lugar que Chicago, dónde había vivido.

En el aeropuerto de Chicago se encontraba Nick, su vuelo acababa de aterrizar, iba distraído en eso choca con alguien

- Lo siento, venía algo distraído – dice seriamente

- Igual yo – dice la mujer con la que había chocado, la cual era una linda rubia

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nick Clayton

- Susana Marlow, es un gusto – dice ella

En eso se acerca un viejo – Susana date prisa – le dice y se va

- Lo siento me tengo que ir – dice la rubia

- un padre celoso – dice riendo Nick

- No un marido celoso – dice Susana rodando los ojos

- ¡ah! De todas maneras fue un placer Susana – le dice de manera coqueta

- Igualmente Nick – y se va, lo que aprovecha el chico para agarrar su maleta e irse al hotel al llegar se vuelve a encontrar a Susana

- De verdad el destino quiere reunirnos – dice Nick

- Me doy cuenta de ello – responde Susana

- Lastima que no conozcas Chicago, de esa manera serías mi guía de Turista – le dice un poco serio Nick

- en realidad viví un tiempo aquí, después me fui a Londres, ahí me casé y estoy nuevamente de regreso, sólo espero poder encontrarme con viejos amigo – dice la rubia mientras pensaba en Candy, quería saber de ella, si había podido ser feliz, aunque en realidad deseaba con el alma que su rival todavía sufriera por Terry

- Entonces supongo que conoces gente de aquí – le pregunta

- A algunas ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa alguien? – responde la chica a la vez que está intrigada por lo que le comentó su compañero de plática

- En realidad me gustaría saber si conoces a Candy Ardlay y a Terry Grandchester – vuelve a cuestionar

- Si los conozco, de hecho Terry es mi ex esposo – responde Susana torciendo la boca - ¿Cuál es tu interés en ambos?

- Quiero separarlos, Terry me debe una y esa me despreció – le responde al ver la aversión en los ojos de ella

- ellos ¿están juntos? – pregunta enojada

- Así es, pero quiero separarlos – dice serio él

- Entonces creo que puedo ayudarte, Terry siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, si anda con ella es porque lo desprecié, pero te aseguró que si le digo que vuelva conmigo, ten por seguro que lo hará – dice la rubia muy segura de sí misma, por lo que ambos empezaron a idear la mejor manera de separar a la feliz pareja que formaban Candy y Terry

Por lo que ambos decidieron irse a New York para realizar sus planes, afortunadamente para la perversa pareja, el "esposo de Susana" también tuvo que ir para allá. Eso los ayudaba en lo que ellos habían preparado

- Por supuesto que ella escuchará la grabación, sólo hay que hacer que tu ex marido diga lo mucho que te ama – decía Nick – pero lo dudo, lo mejor será que nos protejamos haciendo una grabación falsa, que haremos que Candy la escuche

- Te puedo asegurar que Terry me lo dirá, no hará falta la grabación, siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, no creo que ella haya hecho que me olvide – decía Susana segura de si misma

- Mi querida Susana, lamento decirte que lo que he visto es que tu ex marido está enamoradísimo de Candy, no puedo creer que alguna vez te haya amado, al menos no como la ama a ella, es que tienes que verlos hasta empalaga su amor – dijo Nick enfadado

- No lo creo, pero dejemos de hablar de ellos, sólo tengo que saber dónde se hospedan para que pongamos en práctica nuestro plan – dijo la rubia de ojos azules – lo importante es sembrar la duda en el corazón de la "dulce Candy", ella lo dejará con el corazón destrozado

- Entonces tendré que cuidar de ese corazón – dijo sarcásticamente Nick

- Tenlo por seguro, después de que Candy vea a Terry conmigo, no lo querrá a volver a ver en toda su vida

Ambos partieron para New York, por su parte Nick se integró nuevamente en la escuela, pues a pesar de que su familia estuviera en la ruina tenía alguna influencia con ciertos maestros de la universidad quienes apoyaron a Nick para ser nuevamente admitido, de esa manera le fue fácil obtener información de Candy y por ende de Terry.

- Hola Susana – expresó Nick al reunirse con la rubia

- Hola Nick, espero que me traigas noticias, tengo poco tiempo, mi esposo quiere que lo acompañe a una fiesta, así que aproveché para decirle que iba de compras, afortunadamente encontré rápido lo que buscaba, además hice una cita en el salón de belleza, tengo que impactar a todos en la reunión, eso es lo que le gusta a mi marido

- No te preocupes Susi, la noticia que te traigo te va a gustar, tanto Terry como Candy rentaron un departamento cerca de Central Park, aquí está la dirección, espero te sirva, también me enteré del horario que tiene cada uno de ellos, el de tu exmarido es un poco cambiante, el de tu prima es este – Nick le entrega a Susana un papel donde contenía el horario de clases de ambos, así como las guardias que le tocaba hacer a Candy en el hospital

- ¿Por qué dices que el horario de Terry es cambiante? – cuestiona Susana

- porque en ocasiones tiene obras, el horario de los ensayos varia – contestó Nick

Después de un rato Susana fue al salón de belleza, de ahí a su casa donde se cambio para la cena, su marido paso por ella y se fueron al llegar, si bien era cierto que todos admiraron a Susana, su belleza se vio opacada por Candy, que de alguna manera su encanto natural atraía a quienes la conocían, lo que molestó a Susana, que pesar de sorprenderse por qué nunca esperó encontrarse tan pronto con su prima

- ¡Candy!, no esperaba encontrarte en este lugar - expresó Susana tratando de controlar su ira

- Tampoco esperaba verte en América Susana, te hacía en Londres – respondió Candy

- De hecho querida prima, tiene poco que llegué, mi esposo tenía que hacer algunos negocios aquí en América –

En ese momento se acerca Terry, que saludo cariñosamente a Candy sin percatarse que Susana se encontraba platicando con ella, sin embargo nota la tensión que tiene su amada, cuando voltea se encuentra con la persona que menos quería ver

- Terry querido, ¡qué sorpresa verte! – dijo coquetamente Susana

- lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo Susana – contestó secamente el pelinegro

- Terry, no creo que todavía estés molesto, sabes muy bien que nuestra relación pasaba por una crisis en ese momento – dijo Susana, poniendo una cara de inocencia que le salía perfectamente, afortunadamente en ese momento se acercó la anfitriona de la fiesta para indicarles que la cena estaba servida, por supuesto Susana jamás dejó de coquetearle discretamente a Terry, siempre y cuando Candy la pudiera ver, esa situación preocupaba a Candy si bien estaba segura que Terry la amaba, sabía lo que su prima era capaz de hacer, y estaba en lo cierto, pues apenas el pelinegro se quedó solo se acercó Susana, tratando de hacer conversación, sin embargo él la trataba de evitar, en realidad después de descubrir todo lo que Susana había hecho para separarlo de su gran amor, quería estar lo más apartado de ella.

En los siguientes día, conociendo el horario de Terry Susana se lo encontraba casualmente, y por supuesto su conversación era hacia lo que más le gustaba al pelinegro el teatro, mientras tanto Candy recibía anónimos donde le informaban que Terry y Susana seguían viéndose, hasta que Nick y Susana consideraron que era el momento en que sus planes se hicieran realidad, con el pretexto de enseñarle a Terry una propuesta para montar una obra Susana lo citó en la habitación de un hotel, al cual el pelinegro fue sin imaginarse que también habían citado a Candy, así que ella vio a su amado y a Susana entrar juntos a la habitación, al acercarse, sólo pudo escuchar que Susana le decía que todavía lo amaba y lo besó apasionadamente, cosa que la pecosa no resistió y se alejó de ese lugar.

En tanto Terry se separaba de Susana mientras le decía sabes Susana "_Me han contado que te ha ido mal," _ahora me dices que_ "lo has pensado bien y quieres regresar", _sin embargo_ "ya no encenderás la llama de mi amor, contra todo tuve que pelear, mil cosas amargas que experimentar, pero ya paso lo fuerte del ciclón, y estoy mejor" _pero lo más importante es que descubrí que _"Sin ti yo no me moriré, yo te lo aseguro no me moriré, aunque de rodillas ruegues, no seré parte de tu vida, aunque muerda el polvo pasarás a ser, una flor dormida Hoy la calma reina en soledad, no hay problemas, no, ni cuentas que arreglar, en mi corazón hoy tengo un lugar, que fue tuyo pero no más" _

- Terry, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, nuestro amor fue verdadero – decía Susana

_- Mentira, lo nuestro siempre fue una mentira una piadosa, pero cruel mentira esas palabras bellas que se dicen nos dejan en el fondo cicatrices De pronto, mi vida se llenó de tu existencia mi suerte se cambió con tu presencia, y descubrí que el mundo era bello, volé por los caminos del ensueño y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar que sólo estaba frente a una profesional de la Mentira - _le respondió Terry – además quiero que sepas que amo a Candy, ella fue, es y será mi gran amor, si bien es cierto que me deje llevar por la pasión que tú me proporcionabas, la verdad es que nunca te amé como a ella, lo siento Susana – dicho esto salió del hotel, lejos de ahí Candy llegaba al departamento, al entrar nuevamente vio un sobre sin rotular en el que le mostraba fotos de la veces en Susana se había encontrado casualmente con Terry, claro algunas retocadas, por lo que sin pensarlo Candy salió hizo una carta de despedida y se fue de ese lugar tenía que alejarse de ahí, se regresaba a Chicago, tenía que pensar muy bien, pero en ese momento no podía ver a su amado, no soportaría que él le dijera que prefería a Susana y no a ella.

Cuando Terry llegó al departamento se sorprendió el ver las luces apagadas, al entrar y encender las luces vio las fotos tiradas, en eso se fija de la carta que Candy le había dejado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que su gran amor lo dejara por culpa de una mentira, montada por Susana, lo único que sabía es que tenía que encontrar a su pecosa, por lo que salió a buscarla

Continuará

_Canciones utilizadas en este capítulo, Luis Ángel: flor dormida, (Mentira de Yuridia) (las canciones pueden ser cantadas por otros artistas _

* * *

Bueno a mis amados/as lectores/as les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, espero le guste este capitulo, se que termina algo triste, pero no se apuren espero actualizar pronto, besos

Cherrie SA


End file.
